Vampire 2
by oob
Summary: lest einfach


Seid diesem Geschehnis sind zwei Jahre vergangen und ob sie will oder nicht ihr Weg hat sie wieder nach Hause geführt. ,Bist du sicher das wir nicht weiter reisen sollen?" ,Miguel, das hier ist mein zu Hause und so wie ich jetzt aussehe erkennt mich sowieso keiner." Antwortet sie mit einem lieblichen lächeln auf den Gesicht.

Seid sie aus Essen verschwunden ist, hat sie sich ziemlich verändert und das auch äußerlich.

Ihre Haare hat sie bis zum Po wachsen lassen und sie hellrot gefärbt. Ihre roten Haare sehen matt aus und glänzen in der Sonne silbern, was durch den Farbzusatz kommt. Ihre Kleidung ist ungewöhnlicher geworden. Sie trägt ein selbst gemachten blauen fetzen, der an den Armen von oben nach unten durchgeschnitten wurde und unten bei den Händen wieder zusammen genäht wurde. Der untere Teil des Hemdes ist zu langen Zacken geschnitten. Als Rock hat sie einen roten Stoff so gemacht, dass er hinten so aussieht, als bestände er aus Federn und ist etwas länger als vorne. Vorne sieht es so aus, als hätte sie noch Unterröcke an. Am Fuß trägt sie eine lange rote Kette, als Glücksbringer.

Es ist Sonnenaufgang und sie beiden betreten die Schule. ,Aber müssen wir jetzt auch noch in die Schule?" ,Habe ich dich etwa gezwungen?" Sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf. ,Los komm, es hat schon geklingelt." Widerwillig folgt Miguel ihr. Manchmal versteht er seine Freundin echt nicht. Sie atmet noch einmal kurz ein und geht in die Klasse rein. Wie sei gedacht hat, hat der unterricht schon begonnen. ,Entschuldigung für die Störung, aber wir sind die Neuen. Ich bin Angel und das ist Miguel." ,Dann setzt euch mal." Antwortet die Lehrerin genervt. Die muss wohl einen schlechten Tag haben, glaubt Gracia. Die beiden steuern einen freien Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes an. ,Also, deine gute Laune kann ich echt nicht nachvollziehen."

Als die Stunde beendet ist quetschen sie sich durch das Gedränge und begegnen Damon und seiner Clique. Ohne auch nur erkannt zu werden kommen die beiden an ihnen vorbei. ,Also, Feuerprobe bestanden oder?" ,Angel treib es nicht zu weit oder wir müssen wieder flüchten." Sauer blickt sie ihn an, lächelt aber sofort wieder. ,Solange du mich beschützt kann mir nicht passieren und nun wie wäre es mit Schuleschwänzen?" ,Am ersten Tag?" Sie nickt kräftig mit ihrem Kopf. ,Ich muss mir mein Schloss doch erstmal wieder unter die Lupe nehmen. Vielleicht wurde ja eingebrochen." ,Wenn du meinst." Unauffällig schleichen die beiden raus und rennen vom Schulhof.

,Guckt mal, die beiden haben sie doch nicht mehr alle." Meint Stefan als er auf die beiden flüchtenden zeigt. ,Wieso die machen es genau richtig. Ich hätte jetzt auch gerne eine Freistunde als Englisch." Antwortet Damon schwärmend. ,Schmink dir das mal sofort wieder ab." Kontert seine Schwester.

,Hat sich gar nicht verändert." Miguel blickt das heruntergekommene Gemäuer nur mit einem stillen Hilfeschrei an und versucht blicke mit der Enthusiastischen Gracia auszutauschen. Gracia holt den Türschlüssel aus seinem Versteck und betritt das Gemäuer. ,Also eine Reinigung hätte dieses Schloss echt mal nötig." Urteilt Miguel über den Spinnenweben behangenen Hausflur. ,Deshalb schwänzen wir doch, oder hast du etwas Besseres zu tun?" Fragt sie, obwohl sie kein Widerwort seinerseits anerkennen würde. ,Wie wäre es vorher mit einem Kuss?" Ein schneller Kuss auf die Wange und sie drückt ihm Putzzeug in die Hand. ,Mehr hast du dir für heute noch nicht verdient." Widerwillig fängt er an zu schrubben.

,Großvater sollen wir dem Schloss nicht mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten? Nur so zur Vorsicht, damit sich da keiner einnistet." Fragt Toya gelangweilt, als er vor der Glotze sitzt. ,Also mich kriegt keiner in dieses Spinnennest." Antwortet Jasmin. ,Geh du ruhig mal gucken, aber ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Es ist sowieso bald dunkel, da kannst du was zu trinken mitbringen." ,Alles klar, Großvater bis gleich." Er springt auf und verwandelt sich, damit er unerkannt zum Schloss gelangen kann.

Einige Zeit später. ,Also so sauber war es hier sicher lange nicht mehr." Stellt Miguel fertig fest. ,Da hat er recht und wenn man fragen dürfte, was ihr hier zu suchen habt." Fragt Toya sauer. ,Was wohl putzen oder sind sie blind." Kontert Gracia gekonnt. ,Aber wieso putzt ihr hier?" ,Na in einem Spinnennest wohnt es sich nicht gerade gut." Sie grinst ihn fies an. ,Dazu habt ihr keine Berechtigung." ,Und wer sollte mir diese geben? Dieses Gemäuer steht seid Jahrhunderten leer, also nächste frage, was wollen sie hier?" ,Euch rausschmeißen." ,Versuchs!" Antwortet Gracia gereizt. ,Lass uns gehen." ,Tickst du nicht mehr richtig? Ich schrubbe diese Bude, damit der sie sich unter den Nagel reist. Hallo wer bin?" ,Ich komme wieder." Antwortet er mit einer bebenden Stimme und verschwindet. ,Das war doch lustig oder?" ,Gracia ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Er verlässt den Raum. ,Was für ein Spielverderber." Enttäuscht und mit einem schlechten Gewissen macht sie sich auf in die Nacht um sich zu stärken. ,Ich habe nichts Falsches getan!" Sagt sie sich immer wieder und doch lässt sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen einfach nicht los. Das einzige was hilft ist zu dröhnen, deshalb macht sie sich nach einem kleinen lecker bissen auf den Weg in irgendeine Disco.

Derzeit ist in einer Disco erzählt Toya seinen Freunden von der Begegnung im Schloss. ,Und das hast du dir einfach so gefallen gelassen?" Fragt seine Schwester schockiert. ,Ich finde auch du hättest zu mindestens deine Kräfte einsetzen können um die Eindringlinge loszuwerden." Stimmt Damon zu. ,Klar und dabei wäre natürlich sofort raus gekommen, dass er ein Vampir ist und das können wir nicht gebrauchen." Erwidert Stefan verärgert. ,Aber trotzdem so einfach darf ich mich von denen nicht abfertigen lassen." ,Und was haben sie dann vor?" Fragt Gracia rotzfrech und mit einem fiesen lächeln auf dem Gesicht. ,Ich warte dann mal gespannt, wie sie vorhaben uns zu vertreiben." Gracia geht an ihnen vorbei auf die Tanzfläche. ,War das eine von denen?" Fragt Stefan. ,Jep." ,Dann knöpfe ich mir die mal vor." Stefan geht auf die tanzende Gracia zu. ,Du hör mal, ihr verschwindet auf dem Schloss oder-" ,Auf das oder bin mal gespannt. Momentan Langeweile ich mich sowieso, also denkt euch gefälligst was Originelles aus. Lust zu tanzen?" ,Wie bitte?" ,Spießer." Gracia verlässt die Disco und voller Langeweile fliegt sie als Adler durch die Nacht. Seid einiger Zeit hat sie überhaupt kein Ziel mehr. Die Ewigkeit ist für einen Menschen einfach zu lang, um mit ihr immer etwas Sinnvolles anfangen zu können. Irgendwann läuft sie nur noch wahllos durch die Straßen bis sie erstarrt. ,Dad?" Ein Mann dreht sich um und erblickt Gracia. ,Kennen wir uns?" ,Verdammt ich habe sie verwechselt, tut mir echt leid." ,Kann ja mal vorkommen." Der Mann geht weiter. ,Was macht Dad hier? Ich muss sofort mit Miguel reden." Sie verwandelt sich und fliegt auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Schloss zurück. ,Miguel mein Vater ist hier." Gähnend blickt er sie an. ,Du Halluzinierst." ,Ganz sicher nicht." ,Dann kann das nur eins bedeuten-" Beide sagen im Chor. ,Familientreffen." ,Dann müssen deine Verwandten wohl auch hier irgendwo sein." ,Angel nun haben wir ein Problem, denn die Anwesenheit ist für jeden Vampir leider verpflichtend." ,Ich weiß und was nun?" In ihrer Stimme liegt eine Verzweiflung, die Miguel schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gehört hat. ,Komm her!" Sie setzt sich neben Miguel und er nimmt sie zärtlich in den Arm. ,Ich passe auf dich auf, zusammen schaffen wir das." Sie kuschelt sich an ihm an. ,Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin." ,Ach Angel schon vergessen und lass uns jetzt schlafen, damit wir morgen Abend ausgeruht für den Kampf sind.

Und wirklich sie verschliefen den ganzen Tag. ,Soll ich mich noch irgendwie umziehen?" ,An deiner Stelle wäre dein Revolver nicht schlecht, wenn du aus dem treffen noch lebendig wieder herauskommen willst." ,Sehr witzig." Er küsst sie leidenschaftlich. ,Ich will dich doch nur in einem Stück zurückbekommen." ,Ich liebe dich." Sie küsst ihn. ,Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen." ,Bor bist du unromantisch." Er springt aus dem Fenster. ,Also deine Euphorie kann ich wirklich nicht nachvollziehen." Sie springt hinterher und fliegt in die Sternenklare Nacht. ,Die Sterne sind so wundervoll und leider endgültig, na ob ihr mir für jetzt glück bringt. Die werden mich umbringen!"

Der Friedhof ist schon voller Vampire dich sich miteinander unterhalten und Blut schlürfen. ,Na vielleicht sieht mich ja keiner." ,Du schon wieder." Ängstlich dreht sie sich um. ,Ach hallo, scheiße. Ich muss weg." Sie taucht in die Menge ein. ,Was hatte die denn?" Fragt sich Stefan. ,Süße beruhig dich mal wieder, du bist einfach nur ein Vampir wie jeder andere und keiner weis wer du bist. Kennst du etwa jemanden von denen hier?" Er zeigt in die Runde. ,Nicht wirklich." ,Also dann reg dich mal wieder ab. Der hat dich nur angesprochen, weil du Toya geärgert hast und nicht wegen deiner kleinen Show vor zwei Jahren." ,Ich habe einfach nur totalen Schieß." Er nimmt sie in den Arm und die Geborgenheit macht ihr wieder mut. ,Okay lass uns einfach nur Spaß haben." ,So gefällst du mir schon wieder besser. Komm ich stelle dich meinen Eltern vor." Er nimmt sie an die Hand und führt sie zu zwei älteren Personen, die aussehen als wären sie aus der Renaissance entflohen. ,Ach mein Junge, wie habe ich dich vermisst." Miguel wird von seiner Mutter fast zerquetscht. Gracia kann sich ein grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Miguels Vater begrüßt ihn einfach nur mit einem starken Händedruck. ,Darf ich euch Gracia vorstellen?" Auch sie wird liebevoll von ihr umarmt. ,Sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." Meint sein Vater zu ihr, als auch er ihr die Hand schüttelt. ,Es ist mir eine ehre die Eltern von Miguel kennen zu lernen. Ich habe ihren Sohn nämlich ziemlich gern." Sie sucht seine Hand. ,Ist deine Familie auch hier?" ,Lass uns dieses Familienaufeinander treffen lieber verschieben. Es ist besser Vater glaub mir." ,Wenn du meinst. Die Familien werden sowieso gleich aufgerufen und da sehen wir sie sowieso und dadurch ist der Vorteil auf unserer Seite. Mein Kind zu welcher Familie gehörst du?" Gracia würde am liebsten im Boden versinken, doch dazu ist keine Zeit mehr, denn der Obervampir hat seine Stimme erhoben,,Ich freue mich euch alle hier zu sehen, alte und junge Vampire endlich wieder vereint. Solange ist es her als wir das letzte Mal so ein treffen vereinbart haben und neue begrüßt und alte Vampire verabschiedet haben. Ich bin stolz auf eure Leistung." Jetzt fällt ihr auch wieder ein, wer der Untermieter in ihrem Schloss war und wieso er ihr so bekannt vorkam. Sie hat sich mit dem Obervampir angelegt! Wohnen die eigentlich immer noch im Neubau? Fragt sie sich. ,Nun begrüße ich erstmal unsere ältesten Familien. Dürfte ich die Familie Salvatore bitten vorzutreten." Wieso muss ihre Familie als erster vortreten. Sie beguckt sich die kommenden Leute und muss feststellen, dass ihre Ahnen so weit verbreitet sein müssen, dass sie gar nicht jeden kennen kann. Der Obervampir beguckt sich die Familie und stellt fest,,Eine junge Dame fehlt noch und ich bin mir sicher das sie unter uns ist, also tritt vor." Die Familienmitglieder schauen sich verwirrt an, denn für sie fehlt keiner. ,Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe werde ich ärger bekommen oder?" Miguel nickt. Sie atmet tief aus und tritt hervor. ,Wer ist das?" Fragt Jasmin. Keiner kann ihr eine antwort darauf geben außer ihr Vater, aber er schweigt. Am liebsten würde sie sofort wieder umdrehen. ,Wieso so schüchtern?" Fragt der Obervampir. ,Dich habe ich erwählt um deine Familie ehre zu bereiten." ,Dafür haben sie die falsche." ,Willst du mir etwa widersprechen?" ,Wenn sie mir so etwas aufbrummen wollen, ja widerspreche ihnen. Es ist schlimm genug dass ich mich zu dieser Familie bekennen muss und da werde ich sie ganz sicher nicht vertreten, auch nicht weil so ein Obermufftie es mir befehlen will. Sie können mich mal, mehr als mein Blut verbindet mich nichts mit diesen Leuten." ,Bist du jetzt fertig?" ,Nein, ich wollte sie noch fragen, wer sie eigentlich gewählt hat? Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wieso so ein Großkotz unser Obervampir ist." ,Verschwinde!" ,Dankeschön." Sie fliegt davon. Miguel packt sich nur an den Kopf. ,Warte." Ruft er ihr hinterher und fliegt ihr nach. ,Bist du jetzt stolz auf dich?" ,Der hätte mich halt nicht erwählen dürfen." Irgendwie bereut sie ihr handeln schon. ,Ist deine Familie denn so schrecklich?" ,Na ja es geht, die meisten kenne ich noch nicht mal und mit den anderen habe ich nichts mehr zu tun." ,Komm zurück und vertritt deine Familie. Familie ist Familie auch wenn sie dich im Stich gelassen haben und du den Schlussstrich gezogen hast. Rede für sie und für deine Ehre." ,Okay." Sie fliegen zurück. ,Hey Obermufftie ich mach's." ,Dann bereite dich vor und wegen deinem Benehmen unterhalten wir uns noch später." ,Sehr wohl." Sie kniet vor ihm nieder.

,Nun wäre nur noch die Frage wer das ist." Stellt Jasmin fest. ,Kann ich mit dir reden?" Fragt Gracia ihren Vater. Er nickt und folgt ihr. ,Wie du siehst habe ich dich nicht verwechselt. Was willst du hier?" ,Das gleiche wir du meinen Tribut für die Familie zahlen." ,Du scheißt auf die Familie." Schreit sie ihn an. ,Das tu ich nicht." Versucht er sich zu verteidigen. ,Du hast deine Familie im stich gelassen, du hast mich im Stich gelassen und bei denen gelassen. Hättest du dir nicht denken können was passiert wenn du mich bei denen lässt. Für einen kleinen Spaß war ich immer gut genug, doch da ich die ängstlichste und kränkste von allen war, war klar das sie sich nicht mit mir abgeben werden auf lange zeit gesehen." ,Du musstest kein Vampir werden." ,Klar, aber ohne wäre ich an meine Krankheit gestorben, dass weist du." Schreit sie ihn an. ,Es tut mir so leid." ,Ich brauche dich nicht, ich brauche diese Leute da nicht und jetzt sag mir was ich positives über diese Leute sagen soll." Man kann ihm anmerken wie leid es ihm tut. ,Sag die Wahrheit, damit sie endlich raus ist." Sie fällt ihm um den Hals. ,Komm ich will dir meinen Freund vorstellen."

,Irgendwo her scheint Vater dieses Mädchen zu kennen." Stellt Toya fest. ,Vielleicht eine uneheliche Tochter." ,Erzähl nicht so einen Stuss."

Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen und Gracia soll ihrer Familie vertreten. ,So alt wie die Zeit ist, ist auch diese Familie, aber sicher nicht so wunderbar. Schon seid Jahrhunderten überlistet diese Familie den Tod, aber auch ihre Pflichten. Wissen sie wieso ich diese Familie nicht vertreten wollte, weil ich nicht weis was ich gutes über sie sagen soll. Die meisten der Leute die hinter mir stehen kenne ich noch nicht mal und wissen sie wieso? Ich hatte nie etwas mit dieser Familie was jedoch ich mir nicht freiwillig ausgesucht habe, genauso wenig wie das Leben als Vampir. Die Ewigkeit wird auf Dauer auch ziemlich langweilig. Auf jeden Fall gehören diese Leute zu denen, die nur nach ihrem eigenen Nutzen handeln. Sie handeln nach dem Prinzip das der schwächste zurück gelassen wird und aus so einem schwachen wird dann jemand wie ich der seine Familie verabscheut und mehr als Sarkasmus und Ironie nicht mehr herausbringt. Ich stehe nicht kurz vorm Selbstmord, doch ich war schon so weit. Wer kann schon ohne Familie leben? Ich! Diese Leute fliehen vor jeder Verantwortung und versuchen dann aber trotzdem über das Leben anderer bestimmen zu können. Keiner dieser Leute kennt mich, doch ich kann sagen die schlechten Seiten dieser Leute habe ich schon zu spüren bekommen. Würden sie ihre Tochter, Enkelin oder Schwester sich selbst überlassen, wenn sie kurz vorm sterben ist? Würden sie ihre Tochter den Menschen ausliefern? Diese Leute würden es ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Ich denke sie verstehen wieso ich jeden weitern Kommentar verweigere. Seht zu wie ihr eure Ehre bewahrt, ich bin schon Tod, mich könnt ihr nicht mehr aus eurem Stammbaum streichen." Sie geht auf ihren Vater zu. ,Und zufrieden?" Ohne eine antwort abzuwarten geht sie auf Miguel zu. ,Na ja etwas weniger hättest du schon auftragen können." Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

,Du wusstest das dieses Mädchen so eine Show abziehen wird?" ,Ja Vater, ich habe meiner Tochter sogar dazu geraten." ,Tochter?" Schreit Polo seinen Sohn an. ,Dieses ungezogene Mädchen ist deine Tochter." ,Ja und ich bin darauf stolz." ,Echt?" Fragt Gracia. ,Ja, ich bin sehr stolz, du hast dich sehr gut entwickelt." ,Und ganz ohne meinen Vater." ,Langsam reicht es mir." Schreit Polo und gibt Gracia eine Ohrfeige. ,Vielleicht habe ich die ja verdient." ,Nein Angel lass dir so etwas nicht einreden." Antwortet der herankommende Miguel. ,Aber weist du was, soviel spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Tschau Dad." Sie umarmt ihn. ,Ich komme dich jetzt öfter besuchen." ,Nein meinst du etwa ich will kontrolliert werden." Antwortet sie mit einem dicken grinsen auf dem Gesicht. ,Ciao Leute." Sie fliegt Hand in Hand mit Miguel weg. ,Also an irgendjemanden erinnert sie mich." Sagt Toya beim nachdenken.

Wieder im Turm angekommen sitzt sie nachdenklich in der Ecke. ,Ich denke, ich sollte langsam mal lernen meine große klappe zu halten." ,Aber nein dein Temperament macht dich zu etwas ganz besonderen. Warte hier, ich hole uns etwas zu essen und in der Zwischenzeit hörst du auf dich selber zu bemitleiden." Sie nickt unsicher und sieht wie Miguel wegfliegt. Da fällt ihr wieder die Frage ein, ob der Obervampir noch nebenan wohnt und eine Frage brennt ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen, die sie ihn fragen will, nämlich wieso er gerade sie ausgesucht hat und keinen anderen. Doch er ist nicht zu Hause. Sie überwindet sich und fliegt zum Treffen zurück. Ihre Familie wirft ihr dabei gehässige Blicke zu. Sie geht geradewegs auf den Obervampir zu. ,Wieso ich?" ,Wie bitte?" ,Wieso haben Sie mich ausgewählt? Ich meine sie haben doch gesehen, dass ich-" ,Das du perfekt bist um die Wahrheit zu sagen." Gracia stutz und blickt ihren Gegenüber fragend an. ,Finden Sie es etwas lustig, dass ich den Ruf dieser Leute in den Schmutz gezogen habe? Ticken sie noch ganz sauber?" ,Jetzt fang nicht wieder in diesem Ton an." Mischt sich ihr Vater ein. ,Ist schon okay." Wehrt sich der Obervampir ab. ,Ich glaube ihr seid alle nicht mehr ganz normal. Du willst mit den Mundverbieten, obwohl ich recht habe und Sie machen sich wohl gerne einen Spaß aus den Leiden der anderen oder?" Plötzlich bricht sie zusammen und fasst sich an die Brust. Sie krümmt sich vor Schmerzen. ,Was hat dieses Mädchen?" Fragen einige herankommende Vampire. ,Süße was ist los?" Fragt ihr Vater verzweifelt. ,Hol Miguel bitte." Fleht sie. ,Den Jungen der mit dir hier war?" Sie versucht zu nicken. ,Toya pass auf sie auf!" Befiehlt er und fliegt los. Toya nimmt Gracias Hand und versucht sie ein bisschen abzulenken. Sie lächelt ihn liebevoll an.

Nach einiger Zeit kommen die beiden angeflogen und Miguel rennt sofort auf Gracia zu. ,Macht Platz!" Befiehlt er. ,Beiß auf die Zähne es kann wehtun." Sie nickt. Miguel fährt seine Krallen aus und schneidet ihr die Brust auf. Gracia schreit wie am Spieß. ,Bleib ruhig." ,Hey was veranstaltest du da?" Faucht Toya ihn an. ,Deiner Schwester das Leben retten." Er wühlt ihn ihrer Brust herum und zieht eine Glasscheibe aus ihrem Herzen. ,Besser?" ,Danke." ,Ich brauch etwas zum zu nähen!" Schreit er. Tatsächlich hat eine ältere Frau Nadel und Faden dabei. Sorgfältig näht er die Brust wieder zu. ,Ich habe wirklich gedacht diesmal ist es vorbei." Sie versucht zu lächeln, doch sie ist zu schwach und schläft aus Erschöpfung ein. Miguel wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. ,Was hat sie?" ,Herzprobleme, wissen sie das nicht? Sie hat einen angeborenen Herzfehler, wenn man es so nennen kann. Ihr Herz pumpt zu langsam und die Haut des Herzens ist zu dünnen, deshalb konnten die Ärzte die Glasscherben nicht entfernen die durch den Autounfall in ihren Körper gekommen sind." ,Wie bitte?" Fragt er noch mal nach. ,Später ich bringe sie jetzt erstmal nach Hause. Suchen sie Blut, sie hat viel verloren." Er nimmt den leblosen Körper auf den arm und schwebt davon. ,Worauf wartet ihr, besorgt Tiere!" Befiehlt Toya und macht sich auf den Weg. Sein Vater folgt sofort, doch sonst macht sich keiner auf den Weg.

Die beiden kommen mit jede Menge Ratten, Vögeln und sonstige Tiere an um Gracias Blutvorrat wieder aufzufüllen. Langsam macht sie die Augen wieder auf. Sie erblickt Toya und blickt sofort wieder aus Scharm weg. ,Toya es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht angreifen dürfen." ,Schon okay, du hattest ja auch irgendwie recht." Sie versucht sie auf zu richten und umarmt ihren Bruder. ,Bitte sag es keinem." ,Werde ich nicht, aber ich bin froh das du dich nicht wirklich umgebracht hast." ,Ich auch." Erschöpft legt sie sich wieder hin. Ihr Vater hat sich wieder zum Treffen aufgemacht. ,Miguel scheint dich wirklich zu lieben." ,Hast du daran gezweifelt?" Ihre gute Laune ist zurückkehrt. ,Vielleicht sollte ich wieder zurück, denn ich denke ich muss meine Rede noch etwas umändern." Toya will sie davon abhalten, doch Gracia verwandelt sich schon und entschwindet. ,Sie hat sich echt nicht verändert." Er fliegt hinterher.

,Also ob das eine so gute Idee ist, davon bin ich gar nicht überzeugt." ,Keine Sorge Brüderchen ich mach das schon." Sie grinst ihn an. Davon ist er überhaupt nicht überzeugt. Miguel wohl auch nicht, welcher gerade ihre Verwandten anmeckert, weil sie ihr nicht geholfen haben, denn er erstarrt, als er sie erblickt. ,Ich zieh das durch." Sie geht geradewegs auf den Obervampir zu und bittet ihm ihre rede noch zu vervollständigen. ,Entschuldigung, wenn ich störe, aber ich möchte meiner Rede noch etwas hinzufügen, auch wenn mein Leben sich dadurch ändern könnte, aber mein Bruder hat er verdient, dass man etwas Gutes über ihn sagt. Da hinten, dass ist mein Bruder Toya und ich würde ihn gerne von meiner Vorigen distanzieren. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl und eigentlich hat er mich auch gar nicht im stich gelassen. Als er von zu Hause weg ist wollte er mich mitnehmen, doch ich war einfach zu naiv um die Wahrheit über meinen Großvater zu erkennen. Ihn kann man deshalb keinen Vorwurf über mein erfahrenes Leid machen. Ich war einfach zu stolz meinen Fehler einzugestehen. Ich habe meine Bruder sehr gern, er ist der einzige in der Familie auf den man sich verlassen kann, wenn man es zulässt. Ich muss euch hier gerade total langweilen, aber ich finde es einfach wichtig die Ehre meines Bruders Toya wieder herzustellen. Ich wollte ihn nicht in meine Racheaktion hineinziehen. Okay ich bin fertig denke ich." Sie geht auf ihren Bruder zu und wird prompt von ihm umarmt. ,Danke, auch wenn du das nicht hättest machen müssen." Sie blickt ihn an. ,Ich hab dich lieb." ,Ich dich auch." ,Hoffe du liebst ihn aber nicht mehr als mich." Gracia dreht sich um und erblickt Miguel. Sie lächelt ihn an und antwortet,,Wie natürlich liebe ich Toya mehr schließlich er mein Bruder." ,Du kriegst sie gleich." Er nimmt sie liebevoll in den Arm. ,Du solltest hier dringend abhauen." Meint ihr Bruder zu ihr, da gerade ihr Großvater auf sie zugestampft kommt. ,Wir sehen uns die Tage." Sie fliegt mit ihrem Liebsten weg.

Der nächste Tag ist gekommen und die beiden sind auf dem Weg zur Schule, Miguel jedoch hält das für keine gute Idee. Gracia ist bester Laune und geht mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Schulhof. ,Nicht so lustlos." Sie lächelt Miguel liebvoll an. ,Komm. Ist das Leben nicht schön?" Sie geht an Damon und ihrer Clique vorbei.

,Hat die was Falsches gegessen?" Fragt Damon geschockt über die Lebensfreude seiner Mitschülerin. ,Das wohl weniger." Antwortet Stefan. ,Keine Üble Nachrede bitte." Gracia streckt Stefan die Zunge raus. ,Dich krieg ich noch." Droht Stefan ihr." ,Soll ich mich jetzt etwa in acht nehmen?" Die gute Laune ist aus ihrem Gesicht nicht weg zu kriegen. Miguel mischt sich besser nicht ein. ,Das rate ich dir." Gracia geht auf Stefan zu, obwohl Miguel ihn davon abhalten will. ,Droh mir ja nicht." Zischt sie Zähnefletschend. ,Du hast meinen Vater beleidigt." ,Und kann dieser Obermufftie sich jetzt nicht mehr selber verteidigen?" ,Denk an dein Herz." Das hätte er jetzt nicht sagen sollen, denn sie geht ihm an die Gurgel und das nicht nur wörtlich. Sie beißt ihm in die Gurgel. Die umstehenden sind entsetzt. Miguel zieht Gracia von seinem Opfer weg und gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige. Sie spuckt Blut vor ihm aus. ,Das bereust du noch." Zischt sie Miguel an und beim gehen tritt sie dem auf dem Boden liegenden noch einmal in die Rippen. ,Ihr solltet ihn verarzten sonst trocknet euer Freund noch aus." Miguel verschwindet ins Gebäude. ,Scheiße was ist den hier los?" Fragt Michaela entsetzt. ,Keine Ahnung." Antworten Lisa und Damon wie aus einem Mund.

Lustlos und ziellos läuft Gracia durch die Stadt. Die Ohrfeige hätte Miguel ihr nicht geben dürfen. Ab jetzt ist er für sie gestorben. Sie lässt so nicht mit sich umspringen. Das wird er noch bereuen!

Miguel hat sich für Gracias Verhalten entschuldigt und wird daraufhin von der Clique eingeladen sich am Abend mit ihnen zu treffen. Miguel hat dankend angenommen, ein Fehler wie sich herausstellen sollte, denn als sie alle in der Ziegelei eintreffen, kommt die wütende Gracia schon auf sie zu. Stefan wird einfach von ihr mit so einer Wucht auf dem Weg geworfen, dass er gegen einen Baum knallt und dieser entwurzelt wird. ,Du hast dich also für mein Verhalten entschuldigt, ja? Das wirst du bereuen. Mich schlägt keiner ungestraft." Miguel will nicht mit ihr Kämpfen doch hat wohl keine andere Wahl. Gerade als sie auf ihn losgehen will schreit ihr Bruder, der angeflogen kommt,,Gracia, hört gefälligst auf." Fast alle erstarren bei dem Namen. Toya landet,,Und du fasst meine Schwester nie wieder an, sonst bringe ich dich eigenhändig um." Er wendet sich zu Gracia um. Sie erwidert seinen Blick nicht. Doch Toyas wütender Blick verschwindet sofort. ,Du machst dich?" ,Wie bitte?" Damit hat sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. ,Toya hast du Fieber?" Er lächelt sie nur an. ,Hallo? Ähm hab ich was verpasst?" ,Hey Schwesterchen reg dich mal wieder ab. Ich bin kerngesund." Jetzt versteht sie gar nichts mehr. ,Ach so." Er holt ein kleines Päckchen aus der Hosentasche. ,Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Gracias Fröhlichkeit kehrt mit einem schlag zurück. Sie umarmt ihren Bruder. ,Oh danke. Wenigstens einer." Zischt sie Miguel an. Die anderen stehen immer noch geschockt daneben, schließlich ist Gracia für sie seit 2 Jahren Tod. Sie reißt das Packet auf und erblickt eine wunderschöne goldene Kette. ,Oh ist die schön, danke Bruderherz. So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen." Sie macht sie sich um. ,Du siehst einfach wunderschön aus." ,Weißt du was dafür lade ich dich zu einer Riesen Geburtstagsfeier ein. Darfst auch Freunde mitbringen. Ich muss sofort alles vorbereiten. Und dich will ich nie wieder sehen." Zischt sie zu Miguel und fliegt davon. Miguel ist zu mute als wäre ihm gerade das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen worden.

Sie hat das ganze Schloss in einen einzigen Ballsaal verwandelt und wartet nur, dass ihr Bruder kommt, doch er kommt einfach nicht. Sie streicht ihre langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachtet sich im einzigen Spiegel im Schloss der Vampire spiegelt. Das traurige Mädchen da drin erkennt sie gar nicht wieder. Wo ist das Mädchen geblieben, dass der Welt trotzen wollte? Momentan sieht sie nur ein rothaariges Mageres Ding, das sich in ein blaues Abendkleid gequetscht hat, um gut auszusehen. ,Das bin ich doch gar nicht." Alle sagen sie hätte sich weiter entwickelt, doch will sie sich eigentlich weiterentwickeln, wenn es so endet. Sie hätte Stefan bald umgebracht und sich von der Liebe ihres Lebens getrennt. , Niemals werde ich die perfekte Frau, so wie andere Töchter. Wer ist diese Fremde Frau im Spiegelbild? Ich will doch einfach nur ich selbst sein können." Sie reißt sich das Kleid vom Leib und geht zum Schrank und holt einen Sack heraus. In diesem Sack befindet sich ihre Vergangenheit. Danach zieht sie ihr altes Outfit an, ihre blaue Jogginghose mit dem viel zu langen Gürtel. Nun noch das weiße Hemd und darüber die blaue, zu Recht geschnittene Weste. Da fehlen jetzt nur noch die Handschuhe, diese sind ziemlich groß und dadurch muss Gracia diese immer umkrempeln. Die Handschuhe sind grün und der innere Stoff blau. Gracia betrachtet sich im Spiegel und merkt, dass noch irgendetwas fehlt. Sie geht zum Schrank und holt einen alten Revolver raus. Wieder betrachtet sie sich um Spiegel. ,Schon besser, so fühle ich mich wohler." Sie betrachtet ihre Haare und hält sie zu einem Zopf zusammen. Schon schneidet sie ihren Zopf ab. Gracia betrachtet sich im Spiegel. ,Falsche Farbe." Sie verschwindet ins Badezimmer und wäscht die Farbe raus. ,Wenn die Party nicht hier steigen kann, dann muss ich die Party halt zu den anderen bringen, obwohl es schade ist." Sie betrachtet das verzierte Schloss. ,Lang Lebe Gracia Anastasia von Salvatore." Sie will zu ihrem Bruder fliegen, doch sie entscheidet sich dann doch anders, denn sie will sich nicht aufdrängen. ,Jetzt werde ich erstmal ein richtiger Vampir und wer könnte mich besser ausbilden, als der weiße Ludwig?" Ludwig ist ein sehr alter und weißer Vampir, der sich jedoch schon sehr lange vor der Welt zurückgezogen hat. Sie packt ihren kleinen Rucksack und macht sich auf den Weg zur Nordküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Dort ohne Flugzeug heil an zu kommen ist schon ein Wunder.

Sie hatte sich nicht gerade die beste Jahreszeit ausgesucht um einmal über die Meere zu fliegen. Die Stürme sowie das schlechte Wetter hatten ihr ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht, doch nun ist sie angekommen und hat nicht vor so schnell aufzugeben, wenn er sie abweisen sollte. Ludwig wohnt in einem richtigen Palast mit Blick aufs Meer. Die Sonne ist gerade im Begriff unterzugehen. Nervös spielt sie mit ihrem Ring herum, der sie vor der Sonne schützt, aber auch fiese Nebenwirkungen besitzt. Sie kann sich einfach nicht überwinden anzuklopfen. Mensch Gracia er wird dir schon nicht den Hals umdrehen, sagt sie sich immer wieder. Vor ihrem Geistigen Auge spielen sich die fantasievollsten Versionen ab, wie die Szene gleich laufen wird. ,Wenn du nicht klopfst wirst du nie erfahren, wie er wirklich reagiert." Erschrocken blickt sie sich um und erblickt einen liebevoll lächelnden älteren Herren. ,Wolltest du etwa zu mir?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Das kann nie und nimmer Ludwig sein. ,Kann ich nicht?" Schweigen bringt nichts, da sie ihre Gedanken nicht verstecken kann. ,Ludwig ist ein griesgrämiger alter Mann." ,Bin ich?" Was soll's. ,Können sie mich unterrichten ein echter Vampir zu werden?" ,Nein." Also doch bockig. ,Bin ich?" ,Mensch hören sie auf meine Gedanken zu lesen. Ich will das sie mich unterrichten und zwar sofort. Wissen sie eigentlich was ich durchgemacht habe um hier her zu kommen? Ich werde mich nicht abwimmeln lassen." Antwortet sie mit erhobenen Hauptes. ,Wirst du nicht?" Gracia muss sich beruhigen, damit sie dem Herren nicht an die Gurgel springt. ,Werde ich nicht. Ich will das sie mich ausbilden." Ludwig lächelt Gracia an. ,Na dann komm mal rein." ,Sie bilden mich aus?" ,So erschrocken?" ,Ein bisschen überrascht vielleicht." Er winkt sie hinein. Das Haus ist einfach riesig. Gracia kommt aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Dieser Palast ist überhaupt nicht mit ihrem Schloss zu vergleichen. ,Als Vampir muss man einen gewissen Standard wahren." ,Das ist Traumhaft." ,Morgen werden wir beginnen." ,Und was wollen sie dafür haben?" ,Deine Gesellschaft und deine bedingungslose Treue. Was ich sage ich Gesetz." Jetzt erklingt eine Macht mit, die Gracia neidisch macht. ,Ist okay." ,Eins noch." ,Ja?" ,Deinen Ring wirst du nicht mehr tragen." Sie nimmt in ab und verstaut ihn in ihrer Hosentasche. Er hat eigentlich erwartet, dass sie sich gegen diesen Befehl sträuben wird, doch sie tut es nicht. ,Warum willst du ein richtiger Vampir werden?" ,Ich will Erwachsen werden, die Pubertät dauert schon viel zu lange."

Die beiden sitzen in einer riesigen Bibliothek in zwei alten und antiken Sesseln. ,Als erstes lernst du die Geschichte der Vampire." ,Ist gut." Sie hat sich vorgenommen nicht zu wieder sprechen. ,Die Vampire sind so alt wie die Welt. Als eine unbekannte Krankheit die Menschen dahin raffte wurde der erste Vampir geboren." ,Ich weiß, er würde von einer Fledermaus und einem Wolf gebissen und dadurch wurden seine beiden Zwillingssöhne die ersten Unsterblichen. Der eine ein Werwolf, der andere Vampir." ,Bin ich hier der Lehrer oder du?" ,Sorry Meister." ,Also seine Söhne sind mit einer Krankheit auf die Welt gekommen. Sie hatten Blutarmut. Ihr Vater wollte sie nicht sterben lassen und gab ihnen Blut von sich selbst, wodurch sie die Viren der Bisse in sich aufnahmen. Der Körper der beiden veränderte sich mehr und mehr. Die beiden Tiere hatten irgendeine Krankheit, noch heute Fragt man sich, was sie hatten, jedenfalls wurden durch die Viren die DNA der beiden Zwillinge verändert. Aber erst aus den Generationen die Folgten sind die heutigen Vampire und Werwölfe entstanden. Hast du schon mal einen Werwolf gesehen?" Gracia schüttelt den Kopf. ,Das dachte ich mir. Genau wie unsere Spezies sind auch sie durch die Evolution an ihre Umwelt angepasster geworden als früher. Ach sie ähneln den Menschen. Ich will das du mir die Unterschiedlichen Kräfte der Vampire und Werwölfe aufzählst." ,Vampire sind unsterblich, Werwölfe nicht." ,Bist du dir da so sicher?" Wieso was ist falsch daran,,Also Vampire sind unsterbliche zu mindestens Reinblütige, zwar altern sie in kleinen Abständen, aber sie sterben nur, wenn sie sich selber den Gnadenstoß geben. Werwölfe leben zwar länger als Menschen, werden von diesen aber oft erschossen, weil man sie für Wölfe hält. Sie sind nicht unsterblich." Ludwig schüttelt den Kopf. ,Ich will das du deine eigenen Erfahrungen mit den Werwölfen machst, wenn du mit deinem Training fertig bist und dann wiederholen wir diese Aufzählungen. Es bringt nichts, wenn du nur etwas wiedergibst, was du in einem Buch gelesen hast. Ich will, dass du dich mindestens ein Jahr mit der Jagd auf Werwölfen anschließt." Sie versteht den sinn dieses Befehls nicht. ,Werwölfe und Vampire verstehen sich nicht und schon seid beginn der Zeit kämpfen sie gegeneinander." ,Wieso?" ,Weil sie neidisch auf uns sind." Er steht auf und holt ein Packet unter seinem Sessel hervor. ,Dies sollst du tragen, schließlich sollst du einem Vampir würdig sein." Gracia nimmt das Packet entgegen und öffnet es zaghaft. Sie zieht ein Mittelalterliches Kleid heraus. ,Das ist nicht euer ernst. So etwas hätte ich selbst im Mittelalter nicht angezogen. Nie im Leben. Außerdem ist es unpraktisch in so einem Fetzen Werwölfe zu jagen." Gutes Argument. ,Wir machen morgen weiter."

,Du wirst Meditieren." Verwirrt fragt sie. ,Und was soll das bringen?" ,Du trainierst damit deine Mentalen Fähigkeiten. Ich will das du dich auf die Menschen konzentrierst und mir genau sagen kannst was sie tun und denken. Ich will das du die Menge kontrollieren kannst." ,Das ist alles? Das kann ich doch jetzt schon." ,Echt? Das können die wenigsten überhaupt und du ohne Training? Dann suche Vampire und lese ihre Gedanken." Sie setzt sich in Schneidersitz und meditiert. ,Also nur die Vampire?" ,Genau." Okay. Ist gar nicht so einfach, da die meisten Vampire ihre Gedanken sowie Aura verstecken.

,Nur noch die Männer." Sie wird immer besser.

,Nur noch die Frauen." Gracia hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es so viele Vampire gibt.

,Nur noch die aus Deutschland." So etwas hat Ludwig noch nie erlebt, dass jemand eine solche Kontrolle besitzt und so große Mentale Fähigkeiten. ,Das Kind wird gleich ermordet." ,Wie bitte?" ,Ach nichts. Ich gar nicht so einfach."

,Ab jetzt trinkst du nur noch Menschenblut. Jeden Tag von mehr Menschen." ,Muss das sein?" Ludwig schaut Gracia tief in die Augen. ,Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Methoden?" ,Nein Meister."

,Verschließe deinen Geist vor mir, wenn ich dich nicht mehr ergründen kann, dann kann es keiner mehr." Das kann ja nicht so schwer werden. ,Davon bist du überzeugt?" ,Nicht wirklich." ,Das solltest du aber sein." Diese Übung kommt ihr als die schwerste von allen bis jetzt vor.

,Ich will, dass du dich der Sonne aussetzt." ,Wie bitte?" Gracia ist entsetzt. Sie trägt den Ring nicht mehr und hat seid Monaten die Sonne nicht mehr erblickt. Will er sie etwa umbringen,,Du sollst die schmerzen der Sonne spüren, damit du die Nacht anerkennst und die Werwölfe beneiden lernst. Vertrau mir du wirst nicht sterben." Na ob das mit rechten dingen zugeht. Die Sonne geht auf und Gracia tritt nach draußen, obwohl sie riesige Zweifel an dieser Aktion besitzt. Die Sonnenstrahlen brennen in ihrer Haut. Sie schmerzen sind jetzt schon unerträglich, wie wären die Schmerzen erst, wenn man in der Mittagssonne stehen würde, fragt sie sich. Irgendetwas muss man doch gegen diese schmerzen tun können, davon ist die überzeugt. Da fällt ihr das Prinzip der Ringe ein. Sie umgeben einen mit einem Schatten und lenken die Sonne ab. Das kann ich auch oder muss ich können, sonst lässt Ludwig mich noch verbrutzeln. Sie konzentriert sich und bündelt ihre Kraft. Sie versucht ihre immer stärker anwachsende Aura als Schutzschild zu benutzen. Gar nicht so einfach, denkt sie. Die schmerzen jedoch verringern sich. ,Komm rein." Gracia geht wieder ins sichere Innere. ,Du hast meinen Befehl mitachtet." ,Wie bitte?" ,Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du einen Schutzschild aufgebaut hast, obwohl mir schleierhaft ist wie, aber ich wollte, dass du gegen Schmerzen immun wirst. Diese Übung werden wir jetzt jeden morgen machen, bis ich glaube, dass es reicht."

Heimlich jedoch übt sie an ihrem Schutzschild weiter, kann sicher nicht von Nachteil sein, so etwas zu können.

,Ich möchte, dass du dich verwandelst." ,Klar gerne." Sie verwandelt sich in einen Adler. ,Nein in ein anderes Tier." ,Wie bitte." ,Es kann nur von Vorteil sein, sich in etwas anderes verwandeln zu können, als in sein von Geburt an angeborenes Tier." ,Einen Wolf vielleicht?" ,Wie kommst du denn da drauf, aber von mir aus."

Noch einiges mehr hat sich in dem Jahr gelernt. Nun soll sie in die Welt aufbrechen und die Vorzüge des Tötens kennen lernen. Ihre wunderschönen Augen sind glasig geworden und undurchlässig. Ihre Bewegungen sind edel und zugleich unmenschlich geworden. Ihre Sinne sind gestärkt und ihr Wille zum Töten geweckt. Ihre Haut ist noch blasser geworden und doch umgibt sie eine atemberaubende Schönheit. Sie wirkt stolz und zugleich furcht einflössend. Sie trägt eine edle Lederhose und ein kurzes Ledernes Top. Ihre langen noch heller gewordenen Haare fallen ihr immer wieder in ihr zartes Gesicht. ,Wir sehen uns dann auf der Vampir Versammlung in einem Jahr." ,Wie ihr wünscht." Sie erhebt sich in die Lüfte und ist auf dem Weg sich einer Gruppe von Werwolfjägern anzuschließen.

In diesem Jahr hat sie mit den anderen die Werwölfe kaltblütig ermordet ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Die Werwölfe hatten gar keine Chance. Gracia ist dabei nicht mal ins Schwitzen gekommen. Jetzt sind sie auf dem Weg zum großen Treffen.

,Diese Werwolf jagt ist unmenschlich." Schreit Toya in die Runde. Die Jagt ist bei der Vampirgemeinde nicht ganz umstritten. ,Mit Feinden geht man nicht menschlich um." Antwortet Ludwig ruhig, obwohl man ihn schon sehr mit Gegenargumenten an die Wand gespielt hat. Die Jäger treffen in diesem Moment ein und die Menge teilt sich um sie durchzulassen, denn keiner will sich mit ihnen anlegen. Ganz vorne geht Gracia, sie geht geradewegs auf ihren Meister zu. ,Ihr habt einen neuen Jäger." Stellt der Obervampir fest. ,Sie ist meine Wohlbegabteste Schülerin." ,Die sieht ja nicht mehr menschlich aus." Stellt Toya fest und Stefan stimmt ihr zu. Gracia verbeugt sich vor ihrem Meister und stellt sich an ihre Seite, als sie eine Vision hat. Niemand hat diese Gabe bis jetzt erkannt. ,Sie kommen Meister." ,Wer?" Mit starrem Blick antwortet sie,,Die Werwölfe, sie wollen sich rächen." ,Da steht ihr, wohin euch die Jagt bringt." Streit einer in die Menge. ,Wie viele sind es?" Fragt Ludwig ruhig. ,Tausende." Sie konzentriert sich um ihre Gedanken zu ergründen, als sie plötzlich erstarrt. Damon? Das man mir auch immer Steine in den Weg gelegen muss. Gracia wird wütend. ,Überlasst sie mir." Sie verwandelt sich in einen Wolf und rennt durch die Menge. ,Die ist doch größenwahnsinnig." Meint Stefan zu Toya. ,Kann sein." Antwortet er beiläufig. Er hat etwas in ihren Augen gesehen, was wohl den anderen entgangen ist. Erst spiegelte sich entsetzen und dann Wut wieder.

Gracia rennt so schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen. Plötzlich kommen ihr Zweifel an ihrer Mission, da einer ihrer früheren Freunde nun einer dieser sogenannten Feinde ist. Es ist wahr, die Werwölfe wollen die Vampire ermorden, doch deshalb muss man noch nicht ihrer Auffassung sein. Das Jahr ist vorbei und sie ist frei, also kann sie ihre Entscheidungen ab sofort selber treffen. Die Werwölfe in Menschengestalt kommen nun immer näher auf sie zu. Gracia ist stehen geblieben. Sie will nicht, dass Damon etwas passiert, doch vertraut er ihr überhaupt noch. Irgendwie muss sie ihn daraus holen und ihn vor der drohenden Gefahr warnen. Wie lange ist er eigentlich schon ein Werwolf und seid wann ist er so wütend auf die Vampire, schließlich hat er welche als Freunde. Ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig als sich zurückzuverwandeln und ich daraus zu holen. Sie verwandelt sich und sofort stürmen die Werwölfe auf sie zu, die dabei sind sich zu verwandeln. Werwölfe können sich nun auch schon außerhalb des Vollmondes verwandeln und zwar eigenständig. ,Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt." Sie erhebt sich in die Lüfte, schließlich können Werwölfe nicht fliegen. Sie fliegt im Sturzflug auf Damon zu und packt ihn, dann fliegt sie mit ihm weg, natürlich wehrt es sich. ,Bor Damon reg dich mal wieder ab." Weit entfernt lässt sie ihn fallen. Damon hat Angst vor Gracia, denn immer noch geht von ihr etwas Gespenstisches aus. ,Was haben die Vampire dir getan." ,Wie bitte?" ,Du musst doch einen Grund haben Vampire zu jagen." ,Was du einen?" Kontert er, sein Mut kehrt langsam zurück. ,Ich habe einen Deal geschlossen, der gerade abgelaufen ist. Was haben sie dir getan?" ,Meine Schwester haben sie ermordet." ,Wie bitte?" Für Gracia bricht gerade eine Welt zusammen, sie sinkt zusammen. ,Wer war das?" ,So ein alter Vampir." ,Das wird er mir büßen. Du wartest hier, dass ist schnell erledigt." Damon spürt das dieser Vampir sauer geworden ist, nur der Grund ist ihm unbekannt.

,Wir müssen eine Taktik gegen die Werwölfe entwickeln." Sagt Ludwig zu der Gemeinde. ,Dis Werwölfe sind deine kleinste Sorge." Zischt Gracia ihn an. ,Was ist passiert?" ,Dafür wirst du büßen." Sie drückt so fest seine Kehle zusammen, dass er kaum noch Luft bekommt. Andere wollen eingreifen, doch sie prallen an Gracias Aura ab, die durch den Hass noch größer geworden ist. ,Niemand bringt meine Freunde um." Sie durchbohrt mit der anderen Hand seine Brust. ,Das ist für Lisa." Sie schmeißt ihn auf den Boden. ,Ich lasse dich langsam ausbluten, damit du mitleid mit den Lebenden bekommst. Nun zahle ich dir alles heim." ,Die tickt doch nicht mehr richtig." Sagt Stefan entsetzt. ,Tut ich nicht? Leg dich lieber nicht mit mir an. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen, wenn ihm einer Hilft, dann wird er sein Schicksal teilen." Sie verwandelt sich in einen Adler und fliegt davon. ,Wie geht den das?" Fragen einige in die Runde, schließlich haben sie vorhin gesehen, dass sich das Mädchen in einen Wolf verwandelt hat.

,Er ist Tod." ,Wer bist du?" Gracia dreht sich von ihm weg. ,Es tut mir leid, vielleicht hätte ich deine Schwester retten können, wenn ich nur da gewesen wäre." ,Wer bist du?" ,Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, du musst die Werwölfe aufhalten, sonst werden noch mehrere sterben müssen und meine Truppe wird nicht zulassen, dass die Vampire unterliegen." Ihr starrer Blick ist zurückgekehrt. Sie packt ihn und fliegt los. Der Kampf hat jedoch schon begonnen, als die beiden ankommen. ,Halt sie auf." ,Wie denn?" Gracia konzentriert sich und alle erstarren. Gracia manipuliert ihre Gedanken, so dass die Werwölfe auf die Linke und die Vampire auf die rechte Seite gehen. ,Wie machst du das?" ,Meine leichteste Übung. Ich werde ihre Gedanken nun wieder freien lauflassen, also musst du schnell reagieren." Die beiden Gruppen wollen wieder aufeinander losgehen, doch Gracia hält die Vampire zurück und Damon schreit,,Stop." Komischerweise bleiben sie Werwölfe wirklich stehen. Gracia geht auf die Werwölfe zu. ,Es tut uns leid, dass wir euch so großes Unrecht angetan haben. Unser Sündiger wurde seiner gerechte Strafe zugefügt. Lasst für heute das Kriegsbeil fallen. Seht euch um wie viele schon sterben mussten. Meine sowie eure Brüder sind gestorben, obwohl wir alle den gleichen Vater haben." ,Bitte lasst uns abziehen." Fleht Damon. Der Befehlshaber nickt bereitwillig und zieht ab. ,Damon das mit deiner Schwester tut mir leid." ,Danke." Er folgt einen Artgenossen. ,Seine Schwester ist tot?" Fragt Toya entsetzt. Ihr Blick wird immer starrer. Vor ihrem Geistigen Auge läuft ein Film ab. ,Verdammt sind wir grausam." ,Wie bitte?" Fragt Stefan. Gracia wünscht sich, dass sie diese Gabe nie bekommen hätte. ,Auf Wiedersehen." Sie verwandelt sich in einen Adler und fliegt davon. ,Du kannst sagen was du willst, doch die hat einen Dachschaden." Meint Jasmin. ,Zumindest ist sie die Werwölfe losgeworden." Meint Daniella darauf.

Na super und woher soll ich wissen wo ich hin muss? Fragt sie sich. Woher soll ich wissen wo Ludwigs Labor ist? Sie schwebt auf ein Dach und blickt und die Sterne. ,Wieso mach immer ich solche Fehler? Also eine gute Menschenkenntnis besitze ich nicht." Ich muss weiter suchen, sagt sie sich nach einiger zeit des Trübsal Blasens. Sie steht auf und breitet ihre Arme aus. Ich finde euch! Schwört sie sich. Sie konzentriert sich und durchforstet das Land nach ihrer Vision ab. Ganz schwach empfängt sie etwas. ,Das muss es sein." Sie weiß, dass sie bis zu diesem Ort einige Tage unterwegs sein wird und möchte deshalb keine Minute zögern. Sie macht sich sofort auf, denn sie will nicht eine Sekunde zu spät kommen. Sie fliegt Tag und Nacht durch, obwohl sie merkt, dass ihre Kräfte mit jedem Tag geringer werden, aber die Grausamkeit ihrer Vision treibt sie an, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Die Schwäche bemächtigt sich immer mehr ihres Körpers, doch sie hat keine Zeit für eine Pause oder gar zur Stärkung. Ihr Wille ist Stärker als die Mängel ihres Körpers. Sie kommt dem Ziel mit jedem Flügelschlag näher. Nach über einer Woche des Fliegens landet sie vor einer versteckten Höhle. Nachdem sie wieder die Gestalt eines Menschen angenommen hat kann sich kaum noch gerade stehen. Von drinnen kann sie Gelächter hören, aber auch gequälte Schreie. ,Ich bin noch nicht zu spät." Sie torkelt in die Hölle rein. Die Hölle ist riesig. Immer wieder wird ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch ihre Sinne funktionieren noch einiger Massen und deshalb geht sie trotz der vielen Verzweigungen geradewegs auf die Folterkammer zu. Sie kann zwei Vampire fühlen, die mit Peitschen auf die gefesselten Werwölfe einschlagen. Aus dem Tierischen Instinkt in ihr heraus fällt sie die beiden Vampire an und trinkt ihr Blut aus. Sofort spürt sie, wie das Leben in die zurückkehrt und die Muskeln in ihren Gliedern wieder stärker werden. Sie spürt die Angst der Werwölfe, als sie von den beiden Vampiren aufblickt und ihren Blutverschmierten Mund ableckt. Wie ein Tier mustert sie die Werwölfe. Sie steht auf und blickt sich um. ,Ich will euch helfen." Die Werwölfe zweifeln daran. ,Ihr hattet doch kein Mitleid mit denen oder? Nur der Stärke gewinnt, dass ist Gesetz." Gracia entdeckt eine Fütze und beginnt sich zu waschen. Sie blickt ihr Spiegelbild an. Ihr Haare hält sie zu einem Zopf zusammen. ,Kennt ihr das auch, dass man im Spiegel immer anderes aussieht, als man vom Gefühl her aussehen müsste? Schaut euch meine Augen an! Ich hätte nie Gedacht, dass sie so undurchlässig sind." ,Vampire spiegeln sich nicht." Sagt ein kleines Werwolfsmädchen. ,Ich weis, aber darf man sich nicht vorstellen, dass man sich spiegelt?" Gracia lächelt das Mädchen an. ,Bor bist du schön." ,Danke." Gracia geht auf das Mädchen zu und löst sie von den Fessel, obwohl manche versuchen Gracia davon abzuhalten, da sie dem Vampiren nicht trauen. ,Du Blutest." Stellt das Mädchen fest. Gracia nimmt die kleine auf den Arm. ,Nicht so schlimm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause." Das Mädchen beginnt an zu weinen. ,Ihre Eltern wurden ermordet." Sagt Lisa. ,Dann bleibst du bei mir! Willst du das?" Das Mädchen nickt hastig den Kopf. ,Gut abgemacht." Sie lässt das Mädchen wieder auf den Boden zurück. ,Aber erst lass ich die anderen frei." Was sie auch sofort tut. ,Wieso hast du uns gerettet?" Fragt Lisa. ,Weil ich will, dass ihr zu euren Familien zurückkehrt, bevor sie einen erneuten Racheplan ausführen." ,Danke." ,Bedankt euch nicht zu früh." Gracia nimmt das Mädchen auf den Arm und fliegt auf der Hölle heraus. ,Ich fliegen jetzt nach Hause." ,Wo ist das?" ,Du wirst es sehen."

,Wer war das?" ,Keine Ahnung."

,Das ist wunderschön." ,Das ist doch nur ein heruntergekommenes Schloss." ,Ja aber mein zu Hause. Ich darf doch wirklich hier bleiben oder?" Gracia nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. Erst jetzt fällt ihr auf, dass die ganze Stadt von Vampiren nur so wimmelt. ,Du bleibst hier." Befiehlt sie der kleinen. ,Ich will aber mit. Du beschützt mich doch oder?" ,Das ist zu gefährlich. Du wirst hier bleiben und dich brav ausruhen." ,Okay, aber pass auf dich auf." ,Das werde ich." Gracia erhebt sich in die Luft. Dieser Hypnoseartige Zustand kehrt wieder in sie zurück und all ihre Sinne sind aktiv. Was hat dieser Auflauf zu bedeuten? Fragt sie sich. Das hört sie von einem Vampir, deren Gedanken sie liest, dass ein Werwolf den Obervampir ermordet hat. Wie erstarrt bleibt sie mitten in der Luft stehen. ,Das würden sie nie ohne Grund tun." ,Dahinten habe ich ein Werwolfskind gesehen." Ruft einer der Vampire. ,Oh nein, die Kleine." Gracia fliegt zurück und sieht, wie einige Vampire das Mädchen anfallen. Gracia schmettert sie sofort zurück und faucht sie an. ,Dies Kind gehört zu mir und wer ihr etwas antun will, wird den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben." Sie greift das Kind und fliegt mit ihr so schnell sie kann weg. ,Ich pass auf dich auf. Ich bin übrigens Gracia." Das verängstigte Kind blickt Gracia an. ,Bloom." ,Zusammen schaffen wir das."

,Toya schau da oben ist dieses Mädchen mit einem Werwolfskind." Schreit Stefan Toya zu. Nun ist jeder Vampir auf Werwolf jagt, um die Ehre der Vampire wieder herzustellen. Die beiden erheben sich und versperren Gracia den Weg. ,Gracia ich habe Angst." ,Bei mir bist du sicher." ,Sicher nicht!" Faucht Stefan sie an. In dem Moment sieht Gracia, dass Lisa auf den Weg in die Stadt ist. ,Bloom du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." ,Welchen?" ,Du musst Lisa warnen, du weißt doch das Mädchen, dass mit in der Hölle war. Ich halte die hier auf." Bloom verwandelt sich und springt aus ihrem Arm. Gracia holt ihren Ring aus der Tasche und wirft ihn dem Werwolf zu. ,Zeig ihr den Ring." Bloom rennt weg. ,Nun zu euch." Schreit sie zu den beiden, die hinter Bloom herfliegen. Sie schlägt beide so das sie zu Boden fallen. ,Der Obermufftie ist also tot mein Herzliches Beileid., nicht wirklich ich finde es schade, dass nicht ich ihn umbringen konnte." Stefan wird wütend und geht auf sie los, doch Gracia ist flinker als er. ,Du hättest mal trainieren sollen." Da spürt sie das Damon verletzt wurde. Langsam wird sie sauer. ,Das Damon nicht einmal sein Gehirn anschallten kann. Mir dir befasse ich mich später." Sie verschwindet so schnell, dass Stefan sie nicht aufhalten kann. Sie attackiert die Vampire, die Damon verletzt haben und kann ihn in Sicherheit bringen. ,Setzt du eigentlich irgendwann mal dein Gehirn ein?" Sie legt ihn weit außerhalb der Stadt ab. ,Wir haben keinen ermordet." ,Davon bin ich überzeugt." In dem Moment kommen Bloom und Lisa angerannt. Damon fällt bald in Ohnmacht bei dem Anblick. Bloom umarmt Gracia. ,Ich war ganz tapfer." ,Ja das warst du." Sie schreichelt liebevoll ihren Kopf und lächelt sie dabei an. Lisa umarmt ihren Bruder. Erschöpft legt sich Gracia auf die Wiese. ,Seid wann seid ihr eigentlich Werwölfe?" ,Seid wann bist du so grausam?" Lisa gibt Gracia ihren Ring zurück. ,Man muss doch irgendwann mal Erwachsen werden." ,Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragt Damon verwirrt. ,Hast du jemals was mitgekriegt?" Fragt Gracia. ,Also seid wann?" ,Drei Jahren." ,Also seid ihr Gebissene Werwölfe, das heißt ihr seid sterblich, aber bei aus euren Kindern könnten zu 30 richtige werden, wenn der Virus weitergegeben wird." ,Woher weißt du das?" Fragt Bloom, die sich an Gracia kuschelt. ,Habe ich auf meiner einjährigen Jagt gelernt." ,Jagt?" Fragt Lisa verwirrt. ,Sie hat Werwölfe gejagt." ,Unser kleiner Damon hat ja aufgepasst. Ich bin so müde." Gracia schläft auf der Stelle ein. ,Wer ist das?" Fragt Damon. ,Na welcher Vampir würde uns schon freiwillig die Haut retten?"

Erst am nächsten Tag erwacht sie wieder. ,Habe ich schön geschlafen." Da kommen ihr sofort diese grauenhaften Bilder wieder in den Sinn. ,Was regen die sich nur so auf? Ist doch scheiß egal ob der abgekratzt ist oder nicht." ,Wie bitte?" Gracia dreht sich um und da steht Stefan, Toya und Anhang, welche die drei Werwölfe gefangen genommen haben. ,Ich konnte den Mistkerl noch nie ausstehen." Stefan würde Gracia am liebsten an die Gurgel springen, doch er will einfach nur seinen Vater rächen. ,Dein Pech, dass du mir im schlaf nicht die Gurgel aufgeschnitten hast." Sie setzt sich so schnell in Bewegung, dass keiner so schnell reagieren kann. Schon hat sie die drei wieder frei. ,Stefan werde mal erwachsen. Kommt ich kenn da einen Ort wo keiner reinkommt." Die vier hauen ab und keiner Folgt ihnen. ,Was für eine Frau." Stellt Stefan fest. ,Hast du sie noch alle?" Fragt Jasmin entsetzt.

Die vier kommen nach kurzer Zeit im Schloss an. ,Hier kommt keiner außer Toya rein, aber mit dem werde ich schon fertig." Gracia verlässt das Schloss wieder, jedoch fliegt sie nicht weg, sondern setzt sich einfach nur aufs Dach. Es hat sich so viel verändert, dass sie erst mal alles verkraften muss. Sie hat eine Angewohnheit, für jeden Lebensabschnitt ein neues Outfit. Sie macht sich in die Stadt auf. Langsam geht die Sonne auf, wodurch es in der Stadt wieder ruhiger geworden ist. ,Ich muss etwas unauffälliger rumlaufen." Sie betritt C&A. ,Jedoch etwas das zum kämpfen geeignet ist." Immer noch fragt sie sich, wer den Obervampir umgebracht hat. Lange stöbert sie in dem Geschäft rum. Sie entschiedet sich für eine weiße Trainingshose, an welcher ein roter Streifen an der Steifen von oben nach unten verläuft. Außerdem kauft sie ein ärmelloses, kurzes weißes Top, welches einen roten Stich von oben nach unten in der Mitte besitzt. Die Nähte sind mit einem silbernen Stoff umnäht. Diese Sachen lässt sie direkt an. Nun verschwindet sie in einen Friseursalon und läst sich ihre Haare lila färben, welche zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen gebunden werden. Nun erscheint Gracia sportlich und lebenslustig. Den ganzen Tag lang durchstreift sie die Stadt. Irgendwie ist sie mit ihrem Leben immer noch nicht Glücklich. Irgendwas stellt sich ihrem Glück immer wieder in den Weg. Langsam zweifelt sie an der Existenz des Glücks. Jetzt hätte sie ihrer Familie endlich Ehre bringen können, da passiert so etwas. Mit Miguel hat es auch nicht geklappt, da man Gefühle nicht zurück wünschen kann und Damon ist jetzt ein Werwolf. Wird Gracia etwa vom Pech verfolgt. Sie ist überhaupt nicht lebenslustig, sondern einfach nur traurig. Die Menschheit und die Welt ist einfach zu brutal, damit ein Wesen wie sie, welches Visionen von der Grausamkeit besitzt, endlich Glücklich werden kann. Da fällt ihr ein, wie sie den Sinnlosen Krieg vorerst beenden kann.

Sie fliegt zum Rat der Vampire. ,Ich war es." ,Was waren Sie." ,Ich habe aus einer Laune heraus unseren Obervampir ermordet." Der Rat blickt Gracia entsetzt an. ,Wie stellen Sie sich?" ,Damit kein Unschuldiger für meine Tat sterben muss." Gracia wird festgenommen und abgeführt. Man bringt sie ein einen Kerker tief unter die Erde. ,Nicht besonders gemütlich." Sie blickt sich um. An den Wänden läuft Wasser hinunter und Schimmel vegetiert dahin. ,Wieso muss ich nur immer den Samarita spielen? Hier unten habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe." ,Sie haben Visionen nicht?" Erschrocken dreht Gracia sich und erblickt einen Alten Mann. ,Woher wissen Sie das?" ,Deine Augen, sie sind so verschleiert und undurchsichtig. Ich habe mal davon gelesen. Nur sehr wenige, fast gar keine Vampire besitzen diese Gabe, diese sind ganz besondere Menschen." Gracia setzt sich auf den Boden und lehnt sich an die Wand. ,Ich bin nichts besonderes, eher so ein lästiges Anhängsel. Ich bin Gracia und sie sind?" ,Papa Lupa." ,Wie bitte?" ,Man nannte mich früher Papa Lupa." ,Okay, sehr angenehm." Es kann sicher sehr langweilig hier unten werden, da ist sie froh einen so netten Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben. ,Wieso sind Sie hier unten?" ,Das weis ich schon gar nicht mehr." Soll das etwa sein ernst sein? Wie lange mag er wohl schon hier unten sein,,Und warum bist du hier unten?" ,Habe den Obermufftie um die Ecke gebracht." Papa Lupa beginnt herzhaft zu lachen. ,Finden sie das Lustig?" ,Du etwa nicht?" Energisch schüttelt sie den Kopf. ,Ganz und gar nicht. Wegen diesem Mord ist da oben der Teufel ausgebrochen." ,Dann hättest du ihn nicht umbringen dürfen." Danke für den Rat. Was für ein komischer Tatterkreis. ,Deine Strafe wird sicher bald verkündet werden." ,Da bin ich aber beruhigt." Antwortet sie sarkastisch. ,Ist besser, als wenn man 30 Jahre alleine hier unten auf seine Verhandlung wartet." ,Oh tut mir leid, dass wusste ich nicht." Die Wärter kommen schon um sie abzuholen. ,Viel Glück." ,Brauch ich nicht, damit kann ich nämlich nichts anfangen."

,Bin mal gespannt was für ein Vampir deinen Vater umgebracht hat." Sagt Toya zu seinem Freund. ,Der muss blöd genug sein sich zu stellen." Antwortet Miguel darauf. Gracia wird in den Saal hineingeführt. ,Eine Hippiebraut." ,Was für ein origineller Kommentar." Antwortet Gracia auf Miguels Kommentar. ,Ruhe." Schreit die Richterin. Gracia wird zum Angeklagten Stuhl gebracht. ,Schwören sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit." ,Ich schwöre." ,Würden sie uns ihren Namen sagen?" ,Nö." ,Wie bitte?" Fragt die Richterin schockiert. ,Sie können doch sowieso nichts mit meinem Namen anfangen, schließlich sind wir uns vorher noch nie gesehen. Fangen sie endlich mit ihrer Befragung an, bevor ihr Publikum vor Langeweile einschläft." ,Gleich verweise ich sie des Saals." Droht die Richterin. ,Und mit wem wollen sie dann den Prozess abwickeln? Verdammt Sie langweilen mich, fangen sie an oder ich gehe, schließlich habe ich ein kleines Mädchen zu Hause." ,Das Reicht." Schreit die Richterin. ,Oh danke dann werde ich mal gehen." Gracia erhebt sich und will gehen, doch Stefan stellt sich ihr in den Weg. ,Nicht du schon wieder. Langsam gehst du mir auf die Nerven." Sie holt aus und befördert ihn gegen die Wand. Stefan laufen Tränen übers Gesicht. ,Wieso hast du meinen Vater ermordet." So hat sie Stefan noch nie gesehen. Wo ist seine Würde geblieben,,Ich habe ihn nicht ermordet, dafür habe ich zu viel Stolz." Alle im Raum erstarren. ,Nicht?" Fragt die Richterin geschockt. ,Nein, ich war es nicht." ,Aber wieso dann das Theater?" ,Damit der Kampf aufhört. Die Werwölfe sind unschuldig, aber die Vampire nicht. Irgendeiner unter euch war es, aber ich nicht. Sucht den Schuldigen in euren Reihen und nicht in den der Werwölfe. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass einen meiner Freunde was passiert, also seid gewarnt." Gracia verwandelt sich in einen Adler und fliegt davon.

Als sie zu Hause ankommt ist keine mehr da. ,Wo seid ihr?" Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihre Freude. ,Hoffentlich haben die Vampire sie nicht entdeckt." Sie bekommt Schuldgefühle, dass sie ihre Freunde allein gelassen hat. ,Wieso seid ihr nicht mehr hier?" Schreit Gracia wütend. ,Warum lass ich mich einsperren, wenn Sie so sorglos mit ihrem Leben umgehen?" Gracia konzentriert sich, ob sie einen der drei Lokalisieren kann. Sie entdeckt die Geschwister in einer Disco. Sofort macht sie sich auf den Weg, um die beiden zusammenzustauchen.

Sie kann die beiden bei Toya und Co. ausmachen. Wütend geht sie auf die beiden zu. ,Tickt ihr nicht mehr richtig?" Schreit sie die beiden an. ,Ich habe auch gesagt ihr sollt im Schloss bleiben. Was bringt es wenn man euch beschützen will, wenn ihr so leichtfertig mit eurem Leben umgeht. Und ich dachte ich wäre egoistisch." ,Kenn wir uns? - Es tut uns leid, aber es war so langweilig." Erwidert Lisa kleinlaut, die Gracia erst gar nicht wieder erkannt hat. ,Klar und da tut ihr euch sofort mit denen zusammen, die euch vorhin noch umbringen wollten. Ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle. Wo ist Bloom." ,Bei deiner Großmutter." Antwortet Damon. ,Ab jetzt könnt ihr sehen wo ihr euren Schutzengel her bekommt, wenn die da euch wieder an den Kragen wollen." Blafft Gracia die beiden an und verschwindet wütend. ,Die hat sie nicht mehr alle." Stellt Jasmin fest. ,Ich finde sie hat recht." Entgegnet Toya wiederum.

Als sie an die Haustür der Kleins anklopft ist ihre Wut immer noch nicht verklungen. ,Guten Abend, zu wem möchten sie?" ,So förmlich brauchst du gar nicht zu sein." Sie schiebt ihre Großmutter zur Seite. ,Bloom." Schreit sie in den Flur hinein. Das kleine Mädchen guckt verängstigt aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur hinein, doch ihre Angst verfliegt als sie Gracia erblickt. Sie rennt in Gracias Armen. ,Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich wollte nicht von zu Hause weg. Ich hatte solche Angst." Bloom fängt an zu heulen. ,Ist schon gut Bloom, jetzt bin ich ja da und lass dich nicht mehr alleine." ,Versprochen?" ,Ja ich verspreche es dir." Gracia hebt die Kleine hoch und trägt sie hinaus. ,Sag den Zwillingen das sie mir nie wieder über den Weg laufen sollen." ,Aber?" Gracia geht schon weg ohne auch nur irgendeine Erklärung abzugeben, doch plötzlich bricht sie zusammen. Maria rennt sofort auf sie zu. ,Was hat sie?" ,Ich weiß es nicht." ,Du rettest doch meine Freundin oder?" Maria weiß nicht was sie sagen soll. ,Ich versuche es. Tu mir einen Gefallen und hol Hilfe." Maria weiß gar nicht mehr was sie tun soll. Gerade war dieses Mädchen so stolz und nun so verletzlich. Sie trägt das Mädchen rein und legt es sanft auf ihr Bett. ,Wie kann man dir nur helfen?" Einen Arzt kann sie nicht rufen, denn sie hat erkannt, dass Gracia ein Vampir ist. ,Ich will nicht sterben. Aua!" Immer wieder krümmt Gracia sich vor schmerz und packt sich ans Herz. ,Du musst dich um Bloom kümmern. Aua!" ,Du stirbst nicht." Versucht Maria ihr Mut zuzusprechen, obwohl sie selber nicht an ihre Worte glaubt. Gracia weiß wer ihr helfen könnte, doch sie will seine Hilfe nicht. ,Besorg mir Blut." Maria nickt und rennt raus. ,Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Gracia es ist noch nicht vorbei." Sie fährt ihre Krallen aus und schneidet sich ihre Brust auf. Sie will den Splitter, der sich in ihr Herz bohrt blind herausziehen. Unheimliche Schmerzen verspürt sie. Sie schafft es, doch fällt nachdem sie den Splitter in der Hand hält klappt sie weg, d.h. das Blut kann ungehindert aus ihrer Brust raus laufen.

Zu dieser Zeit kommen Damon und Co. nach Hause. ,Wollt ihr noch mit reinkommen? Maria hat heute wieder ihren leckeren Kuchen gemacht." ,Wieso nicht." Meint Miguel auf diese Einladung. Die Gruppe geht rein und Jasmin beginnt zu schreien. ,Scheiße." Damon rennt auf Gracias leblosen Körper zu. ,Das ist meine Schuld." ,Sicher nicht." Meint Miguel darauf nüchtern. ,Ist das Mädchen tot?" Damon versucht ihren Atem zu spüren. ,Kann gut möglich sein." Toya schubst ihn weg. ,Das lass ich nicht zu." Mit seinen Krallen hält er die Brust zu und beißt sich in die Lippe um ihr Blut zu geben, indem er sie küsst. Sicht sicher etwas komisch aus, wenn der Bruder seine Schwester küsst. ,Hilfe." Meint Jasmin nur darauf, sie ist immer etwas schwer von Begriff.

Tage später erwacht Gracia in dem ihr unbekannten Haus. Sie fühlt an ihr Brust lang und fühlt die frisch genähte Stelle. Es ist Gracia so peinlich wieder auf andere angewiesen gewesen zu sein. Ihre Augen fühlen sich mir Tränen. Es ist egal was sie anstellt, sie wird nie so stark und unabhängig werden können wie die anderen. Sie steht auf und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl vors Fenster. Die lachenden Kinder fallen ihr sofort ins Auge und neid durchfährt sie. ,Ich kann machen was ich will meine Krankheit macht mir immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung." Traurig fasst sie sich an die Brust. Ihr Herz schlägt ganz normal, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. ,Ich will es alleine schaffen. Ich werde es allein schaffen. Ich werde ein stolzer Unabhängiger Vampire." Sie steht auf und springt aus dem Fenster. Gracia will zu einem umstrittenen Arzt fliegen, der ihr vielleicht helfen kann, denn mit dieser Krankheit will sie ihr Leben nicht weiter aufbauen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass dieser Arzt einem Vampir hörig ist, der schon seid Jahrhunderten mit ihrer Familie verfeindet ist.

Sie landet vor einer riesigen Villa in Werden. Wenn Bloom dieses Haus sehen würde, dann könnte sie von einem Palast sprechen. Bevor sie mit dem Arzt spricht, möchte sie erstmal den Hausherren überzeugen ihr zu helfen. An Mut fällt es ihr nicht, deshalb geht sie geradewegs auf die Tür zu. Sie macht sich schon auf eine Konfrontation gefasst. Sie atmet tief ein und klopft. Mit erhobenen Kopf wartet sie, dass die Tür aufgemacht wird. Es dauert eine Zeit, bis eine kleine Frau die Tür öffnet. ,Guten Tag, was wünschen Sie?" ,Ich möchte den Hausherrn sprechen." Antwortet Gracia freundlich. ,Wenn darf ich melden?" Jetzt nur nichts Falsches sagen, sagt sie sich. ,Sagen sie ihm einfach, dass jemand einen Handel mit machen möchte." ,Folgen sie mir bitte." Die kleine Frau dreht sich um und läuft eine Treppe hinauf, die sich direkt neben der Tür befindet. Gracia kommt aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die Treppe ist aus weißem Marmor, an den Wänden befinden sich zahlreiche Porträt, unten in der Halle kann Gracia immer noch die weißen Marmor Statuen erblicken. ,Ihr Herr muss ein Reicher Mann sein." ,Ein Reicher und Angesehener Gentlemen." Na so genau wollte ich es auch wieder nicht wissen, sagt sie sich. Die Frau führt Gracia in einen Saal, der wohl als Wohnzimmer dient. ,Machen Sie es sich bequem. Ich werde sie in der Zwischenzeit Melden." ,Danke." Gracia läuft wie verzaubert von Schönheit dieses Raumes umher und lässt alles auf sich einwirken. ,So etwas wunderschönes habe ich noch nie gesehen." Sie traut sich gar nicht, sich auf einen der Sessel zu setzen aus Angst sie könnte diese Beschädigen. Nach einiger Zeit setzt sie sich aber doch, denn der Herr lässt sich Zeit bis er erscheint. ,Sie wollen mir einen Handelvorschlagen?" ,Natürlich nur gegen eine Gegenleistung." ,Was wollen Sie?" Erkennt der mich nicht,,Das der Vampir Georg mich operiert und mein Leben rettet." ,Was würde ich dafür kriegen?" ,Was wollen Sie dafür?" Der stattlich Aussehende Mann beginnt höhnisch zu lachen. ,Sie haben sich gerade in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt, glauben Sie wirklich das es was gibt, was ich von einer Salvatore haben möchte." ,Was wollen Sie?" ,Deine Familie demütigen, indem Sie als Gegenleistung dein ganzes Unsterbliches Leben für mich arbeitest." ,Da kann ich ja direkt den Löffel abgeben. Gegen die Demütigung der Salvatores habe ich nicht, sagen wir 100 Jahre und dafür bekommen sie meine Stimme bei der Wahl zum Obervampir." ,Was sollte ich damit? Weiß doch jeder das nur Blutsahnen des verstorbenen Obervampirs deren Platz einnehmen können." Gracia lehnt sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. ,Ich hätte sie für Intelligenter gehalten. Schon mal was von einem Misstrauensvotum gehört." Der Mann scheint langsam interessiert zu werden und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. ,Erzähl mir was Sie vorhaben." Er hat angebissen,,Wenn nur einer an Stefan zweifelt, dann kann ein anderer gegen ihn aufgestellt werden, ein anderer Vampir einer der drei ältesten Familien und Sie werden gegen ihn aufgestellt." ,Wie kommen Sie darauf?" ,Jetzt hören Sie aber mal mit dem Sie auf, so alt bin ich schließlich auch noch nicht. Ich bin Gracia Anastasia. Also die drei Familien sind ungefähr gleich groß, das heißt wenn nur einer gegen die eigene Familie stimmt, dann hat dieser schon fast gewonnen, denn die anderen aus den jüngeren Familien werden nachziehen, da sie sich fragen, wieso man gegen seine eigene Familie stimmt." ,Das würdest du tun?" ,Aber sicher doch, wenn Sie mir ihre Gegenleistung versprechen." Der Mann hat sehr viel Respekt vor dem Mädchen, welches vor ihm sitzt. ,Ab gemacht, nachdem du deinen Part beim Ausschuss erledigt hat, wird mein Arzt dich operieren. Was hast du überhaupt?" ,Nicht so wichtig. Also lassen sie uns aufbrechen." ,Aber die 100 Jahre sitzt du trotzdem ab!" ,Aber sicher doch Herr Rasputin."

Der Treffpunkt ist schon gut gefüllt, als Gracia und Herr Rasputin auftauchen. Ein junger Mann kommt auf sie zu. ,Guten Tag Vater. Komm die Familie wartet schon!" ,Ich komme", an Gracia gewandt,,und du halte dich an deine Abmachung." ,Keine Sorge, aber wenn sie sich nicht an ihre Halten, dann können Sie sich schon mal von ihrer Kehle verabschieden." Antwortet sie arrogant und verschwindet in der Menge. ,Was für eine Frau." ,Frau? Die ist doch noch nicht mal aus den Windeln raus." ,Aber du!" Sagt sein Vater zu ihm und verschwindet auch in der Menge. ,Und ob ich das bin." Schreit er ihm hinterher und verschwindet auch in der Menge.

Stefan soll vorgestellt werden, deshalb beginnt der Priester mit einer kleinen Rede,,Ihr alle wisst, dass unser Obervampir kaltblütig von einem von uns ermordet wurde, deshalb muss jemand anders aus seiner Ahnenreihe seinen Platz übernehmen. Wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um seinen Sohn-". ,Stop." Schreit Gracia. Alle blicken sie an. Gracia geht hochnäsig durch die Menge nach vorne. ,Ich bin dagegen." ,Wie bitte?" Fragt der Priester. ,Ich melde ein Misstrauensvotum." ,Ja und wieso?" ,Ich halte ihn für unfähig, der ist doch noch nicht trocken hinter den Ohre, selbst ein schwaches Mädchen wie ich könnte ihn ohne Probleme besiegen." ,Du und schwach!" Macht Stefan sie an. ,Schwach oder nicht, es ist unsere Pflicht die Loyalität ihres Volkes zu prüfen, das heißt es findet am heutigen Tag ein Wahl statt, die über unsere aller Schicksal entscheiden wird." Die weisen Vampire ziehen sich zurück um sich zu beraten. ,Wieso hast du das gemacht?" Fragt Toya entsetzt. ,Reg dich mal wieder ab Brüderchen." Sie grinst ihn fies an und verschwindet. ,Was ist nur mit ihr los?" Toya macht sich immer mehr sorgen um seine kleine Schwester.

Die weisen Vampire geben bekannt,,Einer der Hausherren der drei Ältesten Familien wird Stefans Konkurrent bei der Wahl zum neuen Obervampir werden. Also tretet vor!" Die drei treten vor. Für Gracias Familie wird Polo aufgestellt, was kein gutes Zeichen ist, denn jeder weis, dass Gracia ihren Großvater hasst und vielleicht ziehen die anderen Vampire dann nicht mit. Sie muss sich was einfallen lassen. ,Als erstes stimmen natürlich die Familien der dreien für sie ab, doch es ist ja klar, dass dabei ein Unentschieden bei rauskommt." ,Glauben Sie? Ich stimme fürn Herrn Rasputin, da ich weis, dass es bei Polo von Salvatore nur bergab gehen kann. Er war schließlich mit den Prinzipien unseres früheren Obervampirs, Gott hab ihn Selig, nie einverstanden. Trotz einzelner Meinungsverschiedenheiten meinerseits mit unserem Herrscher, war haben meine Ansichten mit seinen immer übereingestimmt. Ich bin für die Erhaltung des Vampirgeschlechts." Beim letzten Satz legt sie ihre Hand aufs Herz, wie man es bei der Nationalhymne aus erfurcht macht. Innerlich lacht sie hämisch, denn sie hört von allen Seiten die Gedanken der anderen Vampire, welche ihr zustimmen. ,Er hat so gut wie gewonnen." Sagt sie zu sich und muss grinsen.

Herr Rasputin ist der neue Obervampir, zwar nur vorerst, aber somit hat sie ihren Teil erfühlt. Nun ist Gracia aus ihrer Familie ausgeschlossen worden, was sie nicht sonderlich stört. ,Gut gemacht." ,Jetzt dürfen sie nur keinen Fehler machen. Nun zu ihrem Teil!" ,Ich werde dich morgen zu ihm bringen. Unsere Haushälterin wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen." Gracia verbeugt sich und geht. ,Vater hältst du das für klug? Sie ist eine Salvatore und dazu noch eine Hellseherin sowie Empathien." ,Und mir für 100 Jahre treu ergeben oder bald nur noch Asche." ,Du willst sie umbringen?" Sein Sohn ist entsetzt. ,Wer weis?" Gracia ist jedoch nicht so dumm wie er glaubt, deshalb ist er auch nur Obervampir auf unbestimmte Zeit, denn man kann das Misstrauensvotum bis zu einem gewissen Tag wieder zurücknehmen und die Wahl ist ungültig, dafür hat sie einen Brief verpasst, der nach einem Jahr an ihren Bruder geht, wenn sie diesen vorher nicht abholt. Wenn Gracia diesen Brief nicht abholt, wird Herr Rasputin verhaftet und vielleicht sogar ermordet, denn auf Täuschung steht eine hohe Strafe. Soweit will sie es aber auch nicht kommen lassen, das heißt das sie stirbt, deshalb wird sie heute Nacht seinen Sohn entführen und wenn sie nicht mehr lebend auftaucht wird er verdursten und ihr somit nachfolgen.

Am morgen ist ihm der Verlust noch nicht aufgefallen, deshalb geht er ganz freundlich mit ihr um und bringt sie zu seinem Arzt. ,Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen." Der Hausherr verschwindet. ,Was haben Sie?" ,Ganz viele Splitter in meinem Körper und die möchte ich loswerden, denn manchmal bohren sich diese in mein Herz und ich habe ein zu dünnes Herz. Also fangen sie an." Sie will diese Schande so schnell wie möglich beenden. Der Arzt spritzt ihr ein Mittel durch welches sie sofort einschläft. Herr Rasputin kommt wieder rein. ,Bring dieses Mädchen um!" ,Sehr wohl." ,Stop!" Schreit seine Frau. ,Liebling was ist los?" ,Unser Sohn wurde entführt. Dabei lag eine Karte mit der Aufschrift Lebensversicherung." ,Dieses Miststück." Er schüttelt wütend den Kopf. ,Für die Operation nach ihren wünschen durch und wehe wenn sie diese nicht überlebt." ,Sehr Wohl." Er bringt seine völlig verstörte Frau raus und versucht diese zu beruhigen.

Als sie erwacht ist alles vorbei, sie ist endlich sicher vor plötzlichen Anfällen. ,Danke." Gracia ist sich sicher, dass der Arzt alles geben musste, damit sie nicht stirbt. ,Ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld und wenn sie irgendwann mal ein Problem haben, dann werde ich ihnen gerne helfen." ,Ich sollte dich umbringen und dann dankst du mir noch." ,Ja, denn durch Sie kann ich endlich frei und gesund leben und außerdem durften Sie mich ja nicht sterben lassen." ,Sie wussten davon?" ,Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ich alles weis. Danke." Sie steht auf und verfällt den Operationssaal. Nun wird sie ihren Gefangenen wieder in die Freiheit entlassen. Sie hat den Jungen Mann in ihrem Schloss eingesperrt.

Als sie den Raum betritt, indem ihr Opfer gefangen ist, und wirft ihn zwei Vögel zu. ,Stärk dich bevor wir zurück fliegen, ich will ja nicht das du zusammen klappst." Sofort macht er sich über die Toten Tiere her. Gracia geht an ihm vorbei und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. ,Ich erkenne mich gar nicht. Ist dir das auch schon passiert, dass du denkst du wärst jemand ganz anderes und dein Spiegelbild entreißt dir dann eiskalt deine Vorstellung?" ,Ich bin dir nicht böse wegen der Entführung, ich denke ich hätte das gleiche getan." Gracia wendet sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und guckt sich ihr Opfer an. ,Du vertraust mir immer noch nicht." ,Du bist aus dem Hause Salvatore und deshalb sind meine Sorgen wohl berechtigt." ,Jetzt hat du ja hundert Jahre um mich kennen zu lernen." Verwirrt blickt er sie an. ,Du willst dich an diese Abmachung halten?" ,Natürlich, schließlich bin ich nicht so falsch wie dein Vater." ,Ich möchte mich für ihn entschuldigen." Gracia dreht sich um und blickt aus dem Fenster. ,Das man sich doch immer für seine Eltern schämen und Entschuldigen muss. Die Welt ist doch ungerecht." Sie dreht sich um und lächelt ihn an. Sie ist wunderschön, denkt dieser. ,Danke. Ich bin übrigens Gracia Anastasia und du?" ,Gregor." ,Ich bemühe mich deine Gedanken in Zukunft nicht zu lesen. Komm wir sollten aufbrechen."

Anerkennung musste sie sich in dieser Familie erst erarbeiten, doch das hat sie schnell geschafft, hier mal einen kleinen Gefallen, da mal einen Gefallen und schon wurde sie von jedem akzeptiert. Herr Rasputin ist schnell bewusst geworden, dass sie unentbehrlich ist und kann nicht verstehen, wieso sie von ihrer eigenen Familie so wenig Achtung entgegen gebracht wurde. Gracia ist freundlich, hilfsbereit, stark und wunschschön, wodurch sie bei den zahlreichen Bällen eine gute Gastgeberin neben ihn darstellt. Seine Frau hält sich aus den Geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten raus und kümmert sich lieber um den Haushalt und um die Verwaltung des Geldes. Oftmals denkt sich der Hausherr, dass Gracia doch eine gute Partie für ihren Sohn wäre, wenn sie nur keine Salvatore wäre. Gregor und Gracia sind sich in den Jahren nicht alt zu oft begegnet, da er sich nicht so für sie Geschäfte seines Vaters interessiert und sich lieber mit seinen Freunden beschäftigt. Bald sind die hundert Jahre vorbei, was Rasputin zutiefst bedauert. Seid jenem Tag hat Gracia keinen Kontakt mehr zu irgendeinem ihrer Familie oder Freunden gehabt, was sie nicht sonderlich bedauert, denn auch ihr gefällt sie Gesellschaft dieser Familie. Ihre eigene Familie wurde in diesen Jahren sehr gedemütigt, da die Rasputins immer mehr im Ansehen stieg durch die Hilfe eines Vampirs aus ihrer Familie. Rasputin hat sehr viel aus Gracias Talent gewonnen, sie könnte sie Zukunft sagen und somit beeinflussen, außerdem die anderen zu ihrem Nutzen beeinflussen. Bloom hat natürlich auch Unterschlupf bei dieser Familie gefunden, doch sie muss sich im Hintergrund halten, da sie ein Werwolf ist.

,Bald sind die hundert Jahre um." ,Ich weis und ich bedauere dies zutiefst, aber ich denke ich werde nicht hier bleiben." ,Das habe ich mir gedacht." Antwortet dieser darauf. ,Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht wiederkommen werde, ich brauche einfach einige Zeit Urlaub." ,Den hast du dir verdient." ,Das bedeutet mir viel, dies von euch zu hören." Sie hat diesen Mann wirklich lieb gewonnen, obwohl er sie vorher mal umbringen wollte. ,Ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen." Gracia verbeugt sich und geht auf ihr Zimmer. Sie legt sich auf ihr Bett und starrt an die Decke. Heute Abend soll ihr zu Ehren ein Ball stattfinden. Für sie wurde noch nie ein Ball veranstaltet. ,Diese Leute müssen mich wirklich gern haben." Sie beschließt Shoppen zu gehen, denn wenn man schon einen Ball für sie gibt, dann möchte sie auch dementsprechend aussehen. In keinem Laden kann sie das passende finden. Irgendwie entspricht nichts ihren Anforderungen. Da muss wohl ein annehmbares Kleid herhalten. Sie möchte jeden mit ihrer eigentlichen Haarfarbe überraschen, deshalb lässt sie sich die Farbe aus ihren Haare machen.

Sie betrachtet sich in ihrem Schloss im Spiegel. ,Ganz annehmbar." Sie trägt ein dunkelrotes Schulter freies Kleid, welches bis zum Boden reicht. Es ist so geschnitten, dass es ihren Körperbau zur Geltung bringt. Oben am Hals sind Rosen mit hellrotem Garn eingenäht. Ihre Blonden langen Haare fallen ihr über ihre nackte Schulter. Ihr Gesicht schimmert etwas rosa. Ihre Lippen sind purpurrot und ihre Augen erglänzen im Gewohnten Blauen Glanz. Matt sind sie schon einige Zeit nicht mehr, da sie versucht zu vermeiden von ihren Visionen übermannt zu werden. Sie lässt sich von einer Limousine abholen, damit sie genauso perfekt ankommt, wie sie jetzt ist.

,Hey Gregor wann kommt diese Gracia denn endlich. Ich habe Hunger." ,Du denkst auch immer nur ans Futtern." Gregor ist gespannt darauf sie mal wieder zu sehen. Seid diesem Tag, nach ihrer Operation sind sie gute Freunde geworden.

Gracia steht oben auf der Treppe und blickt auf die Leute hinab. Das sind so viele und die meisten davon kennt sie noch nicht mal. Langsam schreitet sie die Treppe hinab und plötzlich wird sie von jedem angestarrt. Gregor eilt ihr zu Hilfe und bringt sie aus der Gefahrenzone. ,Habe ich was im Gesicht?" ,Du bist heute einfach so wunderschön." ,Danke." Sie blickt in Gregors braune Augen und versinkt in diesen. Sie findet er sieht heute auch so wunderschön aus. Seine kurzen braunen Haare stehen vom Kopf ab, wie die Stacheln eines Igels. Er trägt einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, welches oben nicht ganz zugeknöpft ist wodurch man seine Muskulöse Brust sehen kann. ,Willst du tanzen?" Fragt dieser. ,Klar gerne doch." Er führt sie auf die Tanzfläche legt seinen einen Arm um ihre Taille und hält mit der anderen ihre Hand. Es wird ein wunderschöner Abend, bei dem er nur mit ihr tanzt. ,Wollen wir ein bisschen nach draußen gehen. Die Sterne sind heute so schön." Fragt sie irgendwann. ,Aber gern." Sie laufen Hand in Hand am Baldeneysee entlang. ,Ich wusste gar nicht das du blonde Haare hast." ,Du weist so einiges noch nicht." ,Das wird er auch nicht mehr." Die beiden werden von irgendwelchen Leuten provoziert. ,Was wollt ihr von uns?" Fragt Gregor genervt. ,Ihr habt uns nicht eingeladen." Jetzt erkennt Gracia die Leute, es sind ihre Freunde, Feinde, wie Stefan, Schwester und andere aus ihrer Familie. ,Das Regel ich." Meint Gracia. ,Nein ich will nicht, das du dir dein Kleid versaust." ,Sie will das regeln." Jasmin lacht hämisch. ,Die ist immer noch nichts dazugelernt. Gregor das ist meine Angelegenheit, also werde ich das auch alleine Regeln." ,Nein!" Toya kommt angeflogen und gibt Jasmin eine Ohrfeige. ,Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?" Toya hat sich so verändert, das merkt Gracia sofort und er sieht auch viel stattlicher aus. ,Toya halt dich da raus!" Blafft ihn Stefan an. ,Es war richtig ein Misstrauensvotum geben dich zu stellen do wie du dich aufführst. Ihr geht sofort nach Hause." Sie folgen. Gracia ist echt beeindruckt. ,Das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut." ,Was?" Fragt Toya. ,Für dich hätte ich gestimmt." ,Ich auch." ,Hallo? Gregor du weist das du dich gerade mit einem Salvatore unterhältst oder?" ,Ja und? Möchtest du mit auf den Ball kommen, schließlich hast du gerade das Ballkleid meiner Freundin gerettet." ,Also soweit sind wir noch nicht." Meint Gracia, lächelt ihn aber an. ,Wieso nicht." Meint Toya. ,Klasse." Meint Gracia. Die frei machen sich auf den Rückweg zum Ball. ,Und weist du schon wo du deine Ferien verbringst." ,Mal sehen, vielleicht auf Hawaii." Gracia lächelt ihn an und rennt vor. ,Dieses Mädchen ist einfach atemberaubend, schade nur das sie so alleine ist." ,Allein?" ,Ja, aber jetzt ist sie ja bei uns. Wir kümmern uns gut um sie. Darin erwähne lieber nicht wer du bist."

,Herr Rasputin, ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen." ,Ja was ist?" ,Sie haben doch gesagt, dass es eine Ehre ist der Obervampir zu sein, es sie aber überfordert." ,Ja und?" ,Ich hätte wieder einen Handel vorzuschlagen." Herr Rasputin muss darauf lachen. ,Schieß los!" ,Ich hätte einen würdigen Nachfolger, dem sogar ihr eigener Sohn zustimmen würde." ,Und warum sollte ich das Amt abgeben?" ,Um sich ganz den Geschäften zu widmen und außerdem macht es sich gut, wenn sie sagen, dass sie ihr Amt an jemand würdigeren Abgeben wollen." ,Und wo wäre da die Gegenleistung?" ,Na ich komme nach meinem Urlaub zurück." Darüber muss er ernsthaft nachdenken. ,Also gut." ,Dann hole ich sofort den Rat zusammen und bringe in hier her." ,Sofort?" ,Jep." Gracia verwandelt sich und fliegt davon.

,Du magst dieses Mädchen wohl sehr?" Mittlerweile sind die beiden auf dem Ball angekommen. ,Ja ich habe sie sehr gern. Bei jedem Treffen lerne ich sie besser kennen. Anja ist ein Buch mit Sieben Siegeln." ,Und was empfindet sie für dich?" ,Wenn ich das nur wüsste."

Nach einiger Zeit betritt der Rat der Weisen den Saal und werden von allen angestarrt. Gracia läuft vor ihnen her und bringt sie zu Herrn Rasputin. ,Guten Abend meine Herren." Er verbeugt sich vor den Weisen. Der Priester beginnt zu sprechen,,Wir sind hier zusammen getroffen, weil unser Obervampir sein Amt weitergeben möchte, stimmt das?" Im Raum wird getuschelt. ,Ich habe jemand Geignetären gefunden, der unsere Gemeinde vertreten kann. Ich möchte dem Fortschritt nicht im Weg stehen." Hysterisches Geklatsche ist zu hören und Gracia grinst breit. ,Und wen möchten sie ernennen?" Ratlos blickt dieser Gracia an. Gracia verkündet stolz,,Toya Stefan Manuel von Salvatore." Rasputin ist nicht einmal entsetzt. Toya blickt das Mädchen an, welches gerade seinen Namen ausgesprochen hat. ,Tja du hast einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie fackelt halt nicht lange." Gracia geht auf ihn zu und verbeugt sich. ,Es ist mir eine Ehre unter ihnen zu Dienen." Dabei kann sie nicht ernst bleiben und fängt an zu lachen. ,Das ist so dämlich." Sie schluckt und dreht sich zu den Weisen um. ,Würden sie ihn bitte weihen?" ,Oh natürlich." Die Weisen weihen den sprachlosen Toya. Rasputin legt seinen Arm um Gracia. ,Du bist unverbesserlich." ,Und dafür musste ich nicht mal eine Lebensversicherung ab- Aua." Sie packt sich ans Herz. ,Was ist los?" ,Ich weis es nicht." Der Arzt rennt auf sie zu und hört ihr Herz ab. ,Zu viel Aufregung, du solltest dich hinlegen. Vergiss nicht du hast ein Krankes Herz." ,Wie könnt ich das nur vergessen." Meint sie wütend. Sie hat sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, deshalb hat sie eine Vision. ,Sie greifen an." ,Wie bitte?" Fragt Rasputin. ,Wir müssen den Amtswechsel sofort verkünden." Schreit sie. ,Aber du musst dich schonen." Meint der besorgte Gregor darauf. ,Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen." Blafft sie diesen an. ,Los beeilt euch, bevor wir angegriffen werden." Schreit sie der Menge zu. ,Plötzlich hat sie wieder eine Vision, aber es kann keine aus der Zukunft sein, denn sie sieht den Obervampir. ,Es war Stefan." ,Toya deine erste Amtshandlung wird sein Stefan am Mord seines Vaters festzunehmen." ,Wie bitte?" ,Ich werde es Beweisen, dass schwöre ich." Gracia verwandelt sich und fliegt trotz schmerzen los.

Ich habe das Wohnzimmer gesehen wo ich ihnen das erste mal nach meiner Heimreise begegnet bin, dass heißt ich muss ins Schloss. ,Warum muss ich diesen Schwachsinn eigentlich immer ins Reine bringen? Jetzt hatte ich hundert Jahre ruhe und nun fängt dieser Scheiß von neuem an." Sie wandert durchs Schloss und überlegt sich, wie sie ins andere Gebäude gelangen kann. Sie hat das Wohnzimmer noch nie vorher betreten, das heißt sie kann den Raum nicht ohne eine Einladung betreten. ,Es kann ja auch jemand anders für mich da rein gehen." Und sie weiß auch schon genau wer und wie man ihn dazu kriegt.

Sie schleicht ums Haus der Kleins herum und späht durchs Fenster. ,Beide da! Na das trifft sich ja gut." Jetzt fragt sich nur wie sie unbemerkt ins Haus hinein gelangen kann. Wieder schleicht sie ums Haus herum, um einen Eingang zu finden. Da steht ein Fenster offen. ,Wie leichtsinnig." Gracia fliegt zum offenen Fenster hoch und betritt den Raum, schließlich wurde sie in dieses Haus schon öfters eingeladen. Sie schwebt langsam durchs Haus schließlich möchte sie nicht vorher entdeckt werden. Sie blickt durch die öffne Tür ins Wohnzimmer und überlegt sich eine Strategie. Sie fällt Lisa an und drückt ihre Nägel in ihre Kehle. Damon ist so überrascht, dass er nicht sofort reagiert und seiner Schwester zu Hilfe eilt. ,Was wollen sie?" ,Dir einen Handel vorschlagen." ,Welchen?" Lisa hat schreckliche Angst. ,Du musst mir etwas aus Stefans Wohnung beschaffen." ,Wieso?" ,Denken kannst du später. Im Wohnzimmer befindet sich im Kamin eine Kamera, ich will das du mir die Kassette bringst." Damon ist verwirrt. ,Wieso ist im Kamin eine Kamera?" ,Der Obervampir hat wohl gerne seine Sexspiele aufgenommen. Los geh bevor ich ungeduldig werde!" Damon verschwindet sofort. Gracia lässt Lisa los. ,Sorry, aber sonst hätte dein Bruder mir wohl nicht geholfen!" ,Was ist den an dieser Kassette so wichtig?" Fragt Lisa, die langsam wieder entspannter wird. ,Das sieht man sehr wahrscheinlich drauf, wie Stefan seinen Vater umgebracht hat." ,Wie bitte?" Lisa ist entsetzt. ,Tja, was man nicht alles für Macht tut." Einige Zeit später kommt Damon wieder. ,Was ist denn hier los?" ,Wir haben uns köstlich unterhalten!" Gracia nimmt ihm die Kassette ab und verschwindet. ,Ach so danke." Schreit sie noch beim gehen. ,Nun auf zu meinem Bruder."

,Verdammt Toya, wieso sollte ich meinen Vater umbringen?" ,Ich muss dem Tipp nachgehen tut mir leid." ,Toya wir sind Freunde?" ,Wir aber nicht!" Gracia grinst ihn an. ,Hier ist der Beweis." Sie reicht ihrem Bruder die Kassette entgegen. ,Du glaubt doch der da nicht mehr als mir." ,Ich habe auch einen Namen." Blafft sie ihn an. ,Die will mir was reinwürgen." ,Was dagegen?" ,Ruhe." Schreit Toya. ,Wir werden uns dieses Video jetzt angucken." Er reicht es einem Handlanger, welcher das Video dann in einen Recorder steckt. Man sieht:

Einen Zeitung lesenden Obervampir, welcher in einem Sessel vorm Kamin sitzt. Irgendwann kommt Stefan rein und scheint sich mit seinem Vater zu streiten. Plötzlich nimmt dieser einen Kerzenhalter und erschlägt seinen Vater.

Die Vampire im Saal sind erschüttert. ,Hey guckt mich nicht so an. Ich habe meinen Vater nicht umgebracht. Die da will mich reinlegen." Toya blickt seine Schwester an, welche er jedoch noch nicht erkannt hat. ,Stimmt das?" ,Dazu hätte ich keinen Grund, aber glaubt doch was ihr wollt!" Gracia geht raus. Gregor folgt ihr. ,Wieso bin ich eigentlich immer der Sündenbock? Bye Gregor, ich werde jetzt Urlaub machen." Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange und fliegt weg. ,Wenn du doch nur wüsstest wie viel du mir bedeutest." Gregor geht wieder rein. ,Die Beweise gegen dich sind sehr erdrückend, deshalb werde ich dich Gefangen nehmen lassen und in einer Woche über dich richten lassen." Verkündet Toya mit trauriger Stimme. ,Das kannst du nicht machen." Schreit Stefan verzweifelt. ,Ich muss."

Gracia hält es nicht lange im Urlaub aus. Das erste mal in ihrem Leben hat sie Heimweh. Heimweh nach den Rasputins. Nach nur einen Monat kehrt sie aus ihrem Urlaub in Hawaii zurück. Sie schwebt über der Stadt und sie scheint sich überhaupt nicht verändert zu haben. Die Stadt wirkt so friedlich. Sie fragt sich, ob Stefan nun bestraft wurde oder nicht. In ihrem Urlaub hat sie sich nicht mit den Geschehnissen ihrer Gesellschaft befasst, sie wollte sich nur auf ihren Urlaub konzentrieren. Sie beschließt sofort zur Villa der Rasputins zu fliegen, damit sie endlich wieder zu Hause ist. Als sie dort ankommt ist die Villa hell erleuchtet. ,Findet etwa ein Bankett statt?" Langsam geht sie auf die Villa zu um durchs Fenster spähen zu können. Der Saal ist überfüllt und Gracia kann kaum jemanden identifizieren, bis auf einen. Gracia stürzt in den Saal und rennt auf einen Älteren Herren zu. ,Papa Lupa, was machen sie denn hier?" Der Mann blickt Gracia. ,Gracia, dass ist ja eine schöne Überraschung." ,Aber was machen sie hier?" ,Mein Sohn hat mich aus dem Gefängnis rausgeholt." ,Das freut mich." Gracia umarmt ihren Leidensgenossen. ,Was machen eigentlich die ganzen Leute hier?" ,Familientreffen um unseren neuen Obervampir kennen zu lernen." ,War ich doch lieber im Urlaub geblieben." Komisches Mädchen stellt er fest. ,Ach so ist der Sohn des ermordeten Obervampirs verknackt worden?" ,Nee, da hinter ist er." ,Das solche Leute mit einem Mord immer durchkommen." Gracia blickt Stefan böse an. ,Wieso ist er nicht verknackt worden." ,Es gab nicht genügend Beweise und die die es gab sollen falsch gewesen sein." ,Denkste." Gracia geht auf Stefan zu und verpasst ihm eine Ohrfeige. ,Damit kommst du nicht durch das schwöre ich." ,Wer bist du überhaupt?" ,Dein schlimmster Albtraum. Ich werde beweisen das du es warst und wenn ich dabei drauf gehen." ,Was hast du gegen mich?" Fragt Stefan unruhig. ,Keine Ahnung, konnte dich einfach noch nie ausstehen. Du warst mir immer so schleimig." ,Das reicht." Schreit er sie an. ,Was denn willst du mich jetzt etwa erschlagen wie deinen Vater." ,Nee dich zu Tode beißen." Schreit er. ,Das würde ich mir überlegen es gibt zu viel Zeugen und dann wirst du für zwei Morde verknackt." ,Versuch es mir doch nachzuweisen." Meinte er arrogant. ,Du bestreitest es also nicht mehr?" ,Beweise es erstmal. Das Video hat ja nicht gerade viel gebracht." ,Worüber habt ihr Gestritten?" ,Er wollte mich aus seinem Testament streichen." ,Und deshalb bringst du ihn um?" ,Gibt es einen Besseren Grund um jemanden umzubringen." ,Danke fürs Geständnis." ,Scheiße." ,Tja mit mir legt man sich nicht an und erst Recht nicht so ein Schwächling wie du. Ich gebe dir mal einen Tipp, dass nächste mal setzt jemand darauf an den du in der Hand hat. Dann kann man dir kaum was nachweisen." Als Stefan abgeführt wird lächelt Gracia ,Wer bist du?" ,Wieso?" ,Das war ja klasse." ,Danke. Kleinigkeit. Was ich will das krieg ich auch." Toya tritt hervor. ,Ich entschuldige für den Vorfall gerade. Nun werden wir wie bei jeden Familientreffen die Familien vorstellen lassen-" ,Muss das sein?" Fragt Gracia angewidert von der Vorstellung und den Erinnerungen daran was letztes mal passiert ist. ,Das muss sein! Also Salvatores tretet vor." ,Das auch noch." Brummt Gracia vor sich hin. ,Nicht mit mir." ,Wie bitte?" ,Nichts, nichts, machen Sie mal." ,Was hast du gegen dieses Treffen?" Fragt Papa Lupa verwundert. ,Ich habe meine Familie so ein bisschen hintergangen und auf dem letzten Treffen bloß gestellt." ,Dann kann ich dich verstehen, also versteck dich." Das lässt sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und versteckt sich hinter Papa Lupa. Doch da findet sie es nicht sicher genug und will nach draußen entfliehen. ,Wohin so eilig?" Fragt Jasmin, die an ihr vorbei gehen will, um vor die Menge zu treten. ,Hier drin ist die Luft so schlecht." Entgegnet Gracia und macht sich aus dem Staub. Draußen angekommen starrt sie in den Himmel. Die Sterne übertreffen in ihrer Schönheit den Mond. Gracia setzt sich hin und lehnt sich gegen die Mauer und versinkt in der Schönheit der Sterne. ,Ach was soll's, schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden." Gracia erhebt sich nach einiger zeit und betritt wieder den Saal. ,Da die ganze Familie nun versammelt ist können wir ja anfangen. Ich verspreche dieses mal wird aus der Ehrebringenden Vorstellung meiner Familie kein Debakel, denn wer ist das beste Beispiel als ich für die entgegen gebrachte Ehre für meine Familie." ,Gib nicht so an." Gracia läuft durch die Menge. ,Nicht deiner Familie wurde die Ehre, wie du es nennst entgegengebracht, sondern Dir. Dir, weil du eine Führernatur bist und nicht deiner Familie. Versuch mal in der Einzahl zudenken." ,Wo liegt eigentlich dein Problem." ,Keine Ahnung, ich denke ich habe keins, aber ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wie du mit der Ehre die man dir entgegen bringt auf deine Familie überleitest, denn wenn das so ist, dann hättest du das Amt nicht nehmen können, denn deine Familie ist eine Barriere-" ,Anja es reicht.." ,Verdammt Gregor ich habe dir schon ein paar mal gesagt, dass ich den Namen Anja hasse." Gracia dreht sich um und boxt Gregor. ,Lass das sein." Sie betont jedes Wort. ,Was hat dich denn gebissen?" ,Das hier! Kommt man nach Hause und freut sich auf seine Familie und dann das hier. Mensch ich hasse Familientreffen, was soll der Scheiß überhaupt? Entweder ich will mich mit den anderen befassen oder nicht und ich bin eher für nicht. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett." Blafft sie ihren Freund an und verschwindet. Sie schmeißt sich auf ihr Bett und starrt die Decke an. Irgendwann kommt Frau Rasputin rein und setzt sich neben ihr. ,Du muss es jedem immer sehr schwer machen oder? Gönn deinem Bruder doch das Glück seine Familie zu ehren." ,Du weißt ich kann sie nicht ausstehen." ,Wie war dein Urlaub?" ,Langweilig, wenn man sich an dieses Leben gewöhnt hat." ,Komm zieh dich um nachher findet ein noch ein Ball statt. Im Schrank hängen genug neue Kleider. Soll ich dir beim Frisieren helfen?" ,Nein danke, ich schaff das schon. Sorry wegen grade." ,Schon gut." Sie küsst Gracia auf die Stirn und lässt sie alleine.

Gracia ist fertig angezogen, sie hat ein weißes Kleid angezogen und hat ganz viele Zöpfe geflochten. Sie verlässt ihr Zimmer und geht nach unten. Die Vampire sind schon alle am Tanzen. Ihr Bruder tanzt mit seiner Freundin Daniela. Gracia geht auf sie zu und tippt ihren Bruder an. ,Es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin." ,Wieso entschuldigst du dich." ,Damit ihr nicht glaubt Herr Rasputin hätte mir keine Manieren beigebracht, ich will nichts auf ihn kommen lassen. Entschuldigen sie mich." Gracia geht in die tanzende Menge hinein. ,Komisches Mädchen." Stellt Toya fest. ,Ziemlich unsympathisch, wenn du mich fragst." ,Na so krass würde ich es nicht ausdrücken."

Gracia tippt Gregor an. ,Sorry, wollte nicht so grob sein." ,Schon okay, aber nur wenn du mit mir tanzt." Sie lächelt ihn an. ,Wie heiß ich?" ,Anastasia?" ,Okay, das geht noch." ,Sorry, aber ich kannte mal eine Gracia und die konnte ich nicht alt zu gut leiden." Gracia stupst ihn an und meint,,Wollten wir nicht tanzen?" Gregor lächelt sie an und beginnt sie zu führen. Denen beiden haben sehr viel Spaß beim Tanzen. ,Schöne Friseur." ,Danke." Sie wirft ihre Zöpfe in den Nacken. ,Meine eigene Kreation." Gracia grinst breit. ,Toyas Freundin kann ich nicht ausstehen." ,Kannst du überhaupt jemanden ausstehen?" ,Da muss ich ernsthaft überlegen. Jasmin finde ich spinnt auf jeden Fall auch. Guck sie dir doch mal an. Ein pinkes Kleid und glatt gegellte Haare also wirklich." ,Anastasia also wirklich." ,Gönn mir doch den Spass." Sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus und rennt weg. ,Fang mich doch." ,Bor du bist so kindisch." Aber trotzdem rennt er ihr durch die Menge entgegen. Gracia hat riesigen Spaß, aber plötzlich rennt sie gegen jemanden und prallt auf den Boden. Gracia blickt hoch und erkennt einen stattlichen, aber finster dreinblickenden Mann. ,Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Blafft er sie an. ,Das geht auch freundlicher." ,Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?" Die Musik geht aus und alle blicken die beiden an. ,Glaubst du ich habe angst vor dir?" Gracia steht auf. Der Mann ist einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie. Er stößt sie weg. ,Das wirst du bereuen." Gracia geht auf ihn zu, doch Gregor geht dazwischen. ,Lass das sein." Er dreht sich um. ,Hallo Brüderchen. Sie hat es nicht böse gemeint." ,Gregor geht aus dem Weg." Sie betont jedes Wort. ,Aufbrausende Freundin hast du da." ,Da kann sie nichts für liegt in der Familie." ,Niemand außer mir beleidigt meine Familie." Gracia befördert Gregor in die Ecke. ,Fass meinen Kleinen Bruder nicht an." ,Was willst du eigentlich?" ,Wer bist du überhaupt?" ,Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht." Gracia geht auf Gregor zu und packt ihn an den Kragen. ,Du wirst nie wieder meine Familie beleidigen nur damit das klar ist." Blafft sie ihn an. Gregor blickt sie ängstlich an. ,Ist das klar?" ,Es reicht." Schreit Rasputin. ,Du bist entlassen. Ich löse deinen Vertrag und nun verschwinde." Dabei hat er tränen in den Augen. Gracia lässt Gregor los und dreht sich um. ,Sie können wir sowieso nichts mehr bitten, schließlich habe ich alles erreicht was ich wollte, tja und sie haben sie Arschkarte gezogen." ,Wie meinst du das?" Fragt dieser Schockiert. ,Na sie haben ihren Posten als Obervampir verloren, dank mir. Ihre Geschäftspartner habe ich um den Finger gewickelt und da ich nun gesund bin, haben sie einen gefährlichen Gegner bekommen. Tja mir sollte man nicht vertrauen." Gracia grinst hinterlistig. ,Tja unsere Familien sind nicht ohne Grund verfeindet. Bye, bye. Euch mach ich fertig." Gracia hebt vom Boden ab und fliegt hinaus.

Gracia sitzt in ihrem Zimmer im Schloss und ist am heulen. Sie weiß selber nicht wieso sie das gemacht hat. Sie wollte zu dieser Familie gehören und doch konnte sie sich von ihrer anderen nicht lossagen. Jetzt muss sie wieder ganz von vorne anfangen und das alles nur, weil Gregors Bruder sie provoziert hat. Wer ist das überhaupt? In den 100 Jahren ist er ihr nicht einmal über den Weg gelaufen. Gut ihr ist in den hundert Jahren auch noch keiner ihrer Familie über den Weg gelaufen. Gracia beginnt ihre Zöpfe zu entflechten. Sie fühlt sich so einsam. Sie zieht ihr Kleid aus und reißt es in Fetzen. Nichts mehr möchte sie besitzen, was einmal in den Besitz der Rasputins war. Zu ihrer Familie kann sie nicht mehr zurück, also weiß sie nicht, wo sie noch hin soll. Für ihre Gesundheit hat sie einen hohen Preis bezahlt, dass weiß sie genau. Sie wird sich für die Kündigung rächen, schließlich ist sie nicht umsonst so stark geworden. Noch heute wird sie zum Ball zurückkehren. Sie bindet ihre Gelockten Haare zusammen und geht zum Schrank. ,Für einen Kampf muss man passend gekleidet sein. Sie zieht ihr altes Outfit an, ihre blaue Jogginghose mit dem viel zu langen Gürtel. Sie trägt den selbst gemachten blauen fetzen, der an den Armen von oben nach unten durchgeschnitten wurde und unten bei den Händen wieder zusammen genäht wurde. Der untere Teil des Hemdes ist zu langen Zacken geschnitten. Da fehlen jetzt nur noch die Handschuhe, diese sind ziemlich groß und dadurch muss Gracia diese immer umkrempeln. Die Handschuhe sind grün und der innere Stoff blau. Gracia betrachtet sich im Spiegel und merkt, dass noch irgendetwas fehlt. Sie geht zum Schrank und holt den alten Revolver ihrer Großvaters heraus und bindet ihn an ihren Gürtel. ,Die Kündigung werdet ihr bereuen." Sie betrachtet sich noch ein letztes mal im Spiegel und springt dann aus dem Fenster.

Sie tritt die Tür auf. ,Wusstet ihr schon, dass mal ein Duell fordern kann, wenn man beleidigt wurde und ich werfe euch, Herrn Rasputin, meinen Handschuh entgegen." Sie zieht ihren Linken Handschuh aus und wirft in ihm entgegen. Dieser Starrt sie entsetzt an. ,Tja ich habe immer etwas in der Hinterhand, denn im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich Köpfchen. Nehmt an oder sterbt. Oder kennt ihr etwa die Regeln nicht." ,Vater lass mich kämpfen." Bittet Gregors Bruder. ,Nein, das muss ich machen." Er hebt den Handschuh traurig auf. ,Schön." Gracia grinst ihn arrogant und sauer an. Gracias Familie ist entsetzt über das Verhalten dieses Mädchens, nur Toya und Miguel erkennen sie, doch sie können ihr jetzt nicht mehr helfen, nachdem Rasputin das Duell angenommen hat. Einer wird sterben, dass ist gewiss und die beiden hoffen, dass es nicht Gracia sein wird.

Und es wird nicht Gracia. Es war eine Leichtigkeit für Gracia den alten Mann zu überwältigen und zu töten, doch sie kann nicht sagen, dass es ihr jetzt besser geht. Sie dreht sich um und verlässt den Saal. Sie hat gerade den Mann umgebracht, der ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist und nur weil er sie gekränkt hat. Sie hat schon einige umgebracht, doch nie hatte sie vorher eine richtige Beziehung zu dem Mann aufgebaut. Sie will einfach nur noch weg. Einfach nur noch von der Bildfläche verschwinden.

Keiner weiß wohin sie verschwunden ist. Sie ist bis heute nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Bei keinem Treffen war sie seid diesem tag mehr, obwohl Anwesenheitspflicht besteht. Keiner weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch lebt.


End file.
